Angry Couple
by Capp'n
Summary: In this story, Derek and Tori have a romantic exchange. Is what Tori feels true love? Or will she always be destined to want what Chloe has?
1. It's over now, so you're out

These characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.

~This is my very first story, so please go easy on me here. I'd appreciate anything you have to say, and IF YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST IN A STORY WHERE TORI AND DEREK GET TOGETHER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORY. Also, suggestions if you have any ideas.~

Tori's POV

"It's over now. So you're out." Derek said slowly, looking over to me. He was hesitant. Worried. But not scared. And definitely not apologetic. He  
wanted me gone. And I really couldn't blame him. But it wasn't like I'd picked to be around him either.

"But...Derek." Chloe said, her voice appalled and saddened. I didn't look over to her. Instead, I looked at him.I saw a fierce green eye through the mess of black hair and I sent my own angry look back.

"Yeah, yeah, wolf-boy. I know. I'm annoying and bitchy." I hesitated, and then took a deep breath and went for it. "But...where am I supposed to  
go?"

He looked wierd for a moment. Like, he was angry and amused at the same time. "I don't fucking care!"he bellowed suddenly. "Why should I  
care? All you've done is complain and fuck stuff up the whole time."

"Uh...hello! I helped your precious little Chloe escape. I was just as much a part of that battle as anyone."

"She did. She's right." Chloe said, backing me up. The sympathy in Chloe's voice made the lump in my chest tighten and I couldn't see past the anger and hurt. All I knew was that I didn't need her to defend me. I wheeled on her.

"Don't you dare take up for me, Chloe Saunders." I screamed. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me." She flinched back and Derek growled. I felt my eyes stinging and stood from hotel bed. My stiff knees protested.

"You aren't seriously throwing her out." Simon said. Derek scoffed and I buttoned the top button of my jacket to signify my leaving. It would have been great to have a bag to grab or a blanket to carry. But all I had were the clothes on my back. My mom was right. I really wasn't as strong or resourceful as Chloe.

"Liz said you should stay." Chloe said quickly. I just shrugged. "No. Please." Chloe said to the air. Derek looked as puzzled as I felt. Chloe looked back to me, and I could have sworn that she was angry, or indignant. Maybe even jealous."She said that she's going with you."

I couldn't help but to smile a little. "Liz." I said, facing the air that Chloe had been speaking to. "I can't even see you. There is no point in you coming. You'd be lonely."

Chloe sighed. "I'm an Agito, remember? I'll find something to write with." I was confused for only a minute, and then I realized. Chloe was translating for her. I smiled.

"But, shouldn't you stay with-"

"Victoria Enright! **You** are my best friend. And you're the one that means the most to me. If Derek is throwing you out, then he's throwing me out too." Chloe said for Liz. "Me too."Chloe said, for herself that time, standing up and dusting her legs off. I was touched.  
I was constantly mean to this girl. And I knew that she didn't deserve the things that I did to her, but I couldn't help it. I was just so hurt. I smiled at her, hoping that conveyed how much it meant to me. She smiled back.

"But...Kit and Lauren."

"Chloe..." Derek started, "You can't be serious. All she does is constantly belittle you and yell at you."

"And so do you. But I'm still your friend too, now aren't I?" she asked him. He was frozen for a moment and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"That's completely different." Derek said, indignantly. Chloe just shrugged and turned away. Simon looked torn, but he didn't speak up besides the goodbyes that he whispered as he hugged us. He said something more to Chloe, but she shook her head.

"I guess this means that the girls and the boys are splitting up." Chloe said. "I'll go tell Aunt Lauren."

"No they're not." Kit said, coming into the room.

"I don't want us to either. I'm just saying that Tori doesn't have to stay with us." Derek told his dad. Kit looked to me, confused.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Derek frowned.

"You don't want her here?" Kit asked. Derek shook his head. "Well, can you put it aside anyway?" Derek shook his head again and my heart lurched. Wait. What? "Derek, they have to." Kit told him.

"Why?" Derek demanded. Kit huffed.

"Look, son, you're not the decision maker of this group. Tori is coming with us. And that is all there is to it. I'm sorry if it makes you angry." Kit looked away as Derek fumed. He looked to all of us as if we'd back him up, then stomped out of the room. Kit just smiled at me. "You do want to stay, don't you Victoria?"

I looked around, subconscioiusly checking for Derek, before I nodded. Simon and Kit broke into identical smiles and Chloe hugged me.

"Whoa, barbie doll, back up." I murmured, keeping my arms down and not participating in the hug at all. Chloe smiled and hugged tighter.

"Liz is happy too." she whispered in my ear. "She's hugging us. Or trying to."

I stayed completely stiff, to keep her from realizing that I liked the hug, and closed my eyes and concentrated. And I could have sworn that I felt a tingling feeling sweep over me. Oh, Liz, you're the only one that understands.

As I opened my eyes, I caught sight of Derek through the window. His eyes narrowed on me before he scowled and stormed away. If that had been anyone else, I'd have been creeped out. But for Derek, it didn't seem too creepy. I chuckled and shook my head.


	2. Because you're a bitch

~Please review to let me know if this is just a waste of my time.~

I was overexcited for the rest of the night. Not because people had told Derek off for me, but because there were people, and ghosts,that wanted me around. Who were even willing to leave in order to stay with me. And that night, I made a pact with myself to start being nicer to those people. Well, to Chloe. I couldn't exactly bitch at the adults, or a ghost.

So when I laid down that night, while Lauren was still in the shower, I turned onto my side to talk to Chloe. "Hey."

She looked over, her brows all scrunched and gave a little amused smile. "Uh, hi. I guess."

"Chloe, I know I can be really bitchy and all. But why does Derek hate me so much. It's not like I'm especially mean to him."

Chloe turned over on her side, her elbow on the bed and her hand supporting her head as she stared at me. She looked confused. "He's just very blunt. He tells you while everyone else stays quiet."

"So...you and Simon hate me that much too?"

She let out a ragged breath, as if getting frustrated that I didn't understand. "Derek doesn't hate you. He's just..."

"Angry with me all the time. Trying to kick me out of the group. Wishing that I would die." I finished for her. She sat up and gave me a look. The kind of look that said _be real, Tori_. "He's just agitated. Simon and I can be stubborn, but you're very strong willed. We give up sometimes. And you never do. You want to know why and when about every decision he makes. I guess he just doesn't like it."

"So, I'm too spirited." I said, even my voice saying that it was a lame excuse.

"The problem is that you're a leader. And he's a leader. Simon and I aren't exactly followers, but we sure as hell aren't Alphas. We're not the dominant ones. And both you and Derek are. Everyone knows dominant people don't usually get along."

I opened my mouth to tell her how stupid that was, when I realized...she might be right about it. Almost everytime we argued, it was over me trying to get Chloe to think for herself or when I questioned his plans. When I felt like he was bossing me around, so I stood up for myself. And he probably thinks that I was just some annoying second-guesser that was always trying to put him on the spot. I sprung out of the bed. "I'm going to go and talk to him."

Chloe didn't stop me, so I quick-paced it out the patio doors, into the yard, and onto their patio. I knocked on the sliding glass door and waited. I knew they were still awake by the light shining through the vertical blinds. The door whooshed open suddenly and Derek's piercing green eyes were in my face. I didn't flinch back. "What if I were a killer?" I asked, trying to start off on a good note.

"I looked first." he said, angrily. He practically growled and slid the door open further. "What do you want?" he barked. I stepped back and motioned for him to follow me. He stood still, crossing his arms in defiance. "Just tell me."

"I wanna talk to you."

"About?" he asked. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms too.

"Just come here for a minute."

"Just go. I'll tell Dad." Simon said, from somewhere inside the room.

Derek rolled his eyes, but stepped out and slid the door closed behind him. He followed me into the little yard a few feet away. "Why are you out here in that?" he asked, motioning down to my pajama shorts, which I had just realized were very revealing and not helping against the chilly night wind. Goosebumps rose on my legs.

"I didn't have time to change. I just wanted to talk to you about why we don't get along. I wanted to say that I was s-"

"We don't get along, " he interrupted, "because you're a bitch, Victoria."

I froze when he said bitch, and then instantly flamed up when he called me Victoria. "I know that. But you don't have to call me it." He shrugged. "Just listen. I'm trying to tell you tha-"

"Tori...what is the problem?"

"Just let me talk!" I exploded. Derek grit his teeth and turned around.

"I'm not going to listen to you yell at me." he said, starting back toward his room. I grabbed his arm, trying to turn him around. He stopped walking but didn't turn at all. Oh yeah, werewolf strength. I threw a binding spell at him and walked around to face him again.

"Can we talk now?" I asked.

I let him go and he stumbled forward a little, grabbing my upper arms and squeezing. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again!" His fingers dug into my skin and I jerked away, rubbing my aching arms. Tears sprung to my eyes but Derek just stared.

"So now I'm not even good enough for an apology?"

His eyes softened. "Tori. I didn't mean...I'm so sorry." I just shook my head and stepped back.

Then, suddenly, Derek stepped forward, placing hands on both of my shoulders. "Fine. Apology accepted. Whatever."

"I'm not just saying that. I really am sorry." he said. I just nodded and tried to back away again. He held firmly onto my shoulders, but gently. And then his head bent down, ever so slowly.


	3. You can't tell me things like that

I was confused. _What is he doing? Why's he so close to me? Wow, his eyes look so beautiful this close._ And as my mind was telling me to snap out of it, I just stood there. You'd think that since he was going so slowly, I'd have time to back up or say no. And I should have. But I was completely focused on him. His gorgeous eyes. His manly jaw. His long hair. His scent. And I stood frozen, as if my body and mind wouldn't start up again until Derek's lips touched mine.

It seemed like one, second that had just been drawn out over a minute. I didn't have time to react, even when I should have.

Finally, our lips did touch, and I practically melted into his body. Derek's hands had moved from my shoulders, around my back, as if he was bringing me in for a tight hug. My arms had been dangling by my sides and now were pinned down by Derek's arms, but I still bent them at the elbow and brought my hands up to grip his back. His lips had just touched mine, and right after I heard the little *smack* and the touching of our lips became an actual kiss, Derek ripped himself away.

I stumbled back, realizing immediately what I'd just done. I put up my hands, as if surrendering and started to back up toward the patio doors of the Girls' room. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. That was all."

"Tori...Tori..." he was saying. But I couldn't deal with this. Chloe was one of my best friends and I'd just kissed her boyfriend. Or whatever he was. I whirled around and bolted toward the door. Derek's arm encirled my waist, jerking me to a stop right before I reached the doorhandle.\

"Hey!" I called out, involuntarily. His hand clamped around my mouth and he started to sprint toward the woods, toting me like I was a pomeranian in his arm. Finally, he found a spot that was suitable, and stopped, setting me down.

"Don't run. I'll just follow you." he said. I cross my arms and settled back on my heels. And as much as I hated to admit it, I felt incredibly self-conscious and awkward. Derek stepped back a little. "I'm sorry." he said.

I opened my mouth to speak. And I don't know what I was going to say, but it didn't matter. He put up a hand to quiet me, and for once , I kept my mouth shut.

"I kissed you." he stated. "That was my fault."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just didn't. I started with something else. "We can't tell Chloe. She'll just dump you."

**Derek's POV**

I considered Tori's words for a moment. Yeah, Chloe would definitely hate me. And I couldn't blame her. But I had to be honest. And the thought of her breaking up with me didn't seem as bad as I thought. Leaving, that was different. I'd come to care for Chloe, and that was more than just in a girlfriend way. But breaking up, it didn't make me feel like I'd assumed.

I didn't feel broken. I felt a little sad, but now that we'd actually kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about Tori. Looking at her.

I'd thought that the tension around us, the urges that I'd had around her before, were just my body getting confused with my mind. Anger that my body thought was passion. Or something like that. The point was...I had been ignoring those urges, because I liked Chloe. But now I was realizing that I didn't like her in the way I liked Tori.

Tori didn't seem like a normal crush, like Chloe had been. It seemed too strong for something like that. But I wasn't going to hurt Chloe, my girl friend, over some feelings that I had for a bitchy witch, that might just be a small moment of physical attraction. Yeah.

It had to just be physical.

**Tori's POV**

"I'm not a liar." Derek said. "And I'll take the blame. But I have to tell Chloe."

"You'll _take_ the blame?" I asked. "It's your blame to take. I may have wanted the kiss. But I wasn't the one that kissed you."

"I didn't feel you resisting either." he said right back. I glared at him for a minute, and the fire I saw in his eyes just scared me all over again. I stepped away before we did something stupid again. And then I really let what he had said sink in. I hadn't resisted.

And now, not only was I a bitch. Uncontrollable. Hard to handle and hard to get along with. An orphan and unwanted. But I was also a bad friend. And a cheater.

"You're right." I told Derek. "And you were right before. Everything is over. So I'm going to go now."

His brows scrunched. "Where?"

"Oh, what? Now you care?" I asked.

"I was just angry yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you gone. And I figured we could find you a safe house."

I looked at Derek honestly. "You can't tell me things like that." He nodded. I let out a long breath and recrossed my arms. "I'll call my dad."

"He'll just put you back in Edison Group." Derek said quickly. Like I hadn't thought about that.

"Maybe."

"You're not going to your dad's, Tori. If you really want to go...If you can't be around me...we'll find you a place to go. But you can't go back to New York."

"I'm not living with a bunch of supernaturals that I don't even know, on the run. That's stupid. I'll go back to New York and explain. If dad tries to turn me in, I'll go to Aaron's and get him to help me."

"Aaron?" he asked.

"An old friend of mine." I lied. It wasn't like I owed Derek anything. He was dating my best friend. But still, I didn't want to bring up exes.

"You mean, a boyfriend?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's really smart. Hacking and forgery. Maybe I can get a new Birth Certificate. Change my name and everything." "Victoria Enright?" came a deep voice. I whirled around, to find a tall boy there, along with a shorter man.

"Raul." Derek growled.


	4. I'm his friend

Derek stared Raul down for a long minute. "Last time we met...I wound up having to kill your best friend." I was shocked. Yeah, Chloe had told me about Raul and Liam. That Derek had accidentally broke Liam's neck. But to just say it like that? As a taunt?

Raul laughed. "Best friend?" he asked with a scoff. "Liam was just one of my business partners. Maybe a buddy, at the most." Okay. Now I understood. This guy was a total asshole.

"And you carted him away after telling me that you gave up." Derek countered. Raul nodded.

"Yeah. I know. And I'm truly sorry for this." He smiled. A particularly creepy smile. "But Edison Group put out some feelers. For a tracker. And I guess Margaret told them about me. Either way...here I am. All healed up. And with a secret weapon."

Derek seemed to think the same way that I did, because just then he asked, "Then why did you say 'Victoria Enright'?"

Raul looked confused. "Why do you assume that I'm after you?" He looked to his friend. "I never said that, did I?" He looked back to Derek with that creepy smile. "True, you were my rival before. And still are, since you'll be the one fighting me. But I'm here for the girl." He looked to me. "You are Victoria Enright, correct?"

I didn't answer.

He turned to Derek again. "You know...the last time I saw you, you had a different girlfriend." He examined me and nodded. "Liam...he used to like 'em young, so he'd probably disagree with me, but I think you traded up." He walked closer, while Derek growled and put out a hand to touch me. Derek snarled and Raul laughed. "Hmmmm...And I was sure that the little blonde was your mate. Must just be a pack member."

I was bewildered. Confused. But I wasn't going to ask what was going on. It was tense. "Get out of here." Derek grumbled. Raul just shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, like he didn't want to do what he was about to do. But he had to.

"Some real important doctors want your mate. And I was paid to get her." he said. Derek snarled. Mate? He thinks that I am Derek's mate?

"I'm his friend." I said angrily.

"Hmmm." Raul started. "I guess that could be true. But back in my day, we didn't argue like that with our friends. Sounded like a lover's quarrel to me." I harumphed and tapped a foot.

"See, my friend here is an astral projector. He was checking you guys out for a while before he popped us on over here." Raul told us. I didn't know that astral projectors could project their bodies too. Especially didn't know they could project other people with them. Apparantly, neither did Derek.

"Oh!" Raul exclaimed, looking to the guy. "Toby here, is also an Edison group experiment. His powers were enhanced. He can project others as long as he has the materials...Which I heard is what happened to you." he told Derek. "And this one." he said, touching my hair. "And the little blonde too."

"Then why would they only send you two?" I asked. It didn't make sense.

Raul looked to his friend again. "Oh...did I ever say that it was just us two?"

I panicked. The others were probably at the hotel. I closed my eyes and hit Raul with the fatal spell that I'd seen my mom cast at the guard back at Edison Group's lab. It hit him and he screamed. I opened my eyes to see him on the ground, smoke billowing from him. I could hear the sizzling off his chest hair burning and the stench. He wasn't moving.

"He's dead. Let's go." Derek said quickly, grabbing my arm. I looked up to find that Toby was already gone.

We took off for the hotel, but I guess I wasn't going fast enough, because Derek picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting even faster toward hotel. We got there in seconds and even I could hear the rucus inside.

Derek set me down on the ground and nudged me toward my room. "Go! Keep them safe." I ran to my room, throwing the door open and going in. The room was completely dark and quiet. I crossed the room and flipped the switch. Empty. I ran into the bathroom. Empty.

I ran back out of the room, into the yard and onto the patio of Derek/Simon/Kit's room. I went straight in and froze. Lauren and Chloe were knocked out, lying on one bed with their hands tied behind their backs. Kit and Simon were backed into a corner sending spells back and forth with two other sorcerers.

Toby was standing at the door as if he didn't actually do any of the fighting. Two men were standing in front of Derek, all poised for a fight. I sent out a binding spell.

Not to anyone specifically, but almost immediately, the room fell silent. I looked around. **EVERYONE **was unable to move. I kept concentrating, trying to only unfreeze Kit. He let out a deep breath and put his arms down. "Let's tie 'em up. Quick!" So we scrambled around the room, tearing the blankets and sheets into strips and binding them as tight as we could. Not just their wrists and ankles, but we also bound their arms to their bodies and their legs were bound together.

We did Toby first, because as soon as my spell broke, he'd project. He could probably project without using his hands, but I didn't think he could do the ritual or whatever, to take others, without his arms.

The spell broke as we were tying the second sorcerer. The two men that had been facing Derek, came out of it and immediately started for the door. Derek clotheslined one and tripped the other. Kit held one in a spell while Derek held the other down and I tied him. Then we tied the last one.

I stood over Chloe, patting a wet washcloth over her forehead. "Wake up! We gotta go."


	5. None for sale

Chloe opened her eyes,looking confused and scared, just like usual. It made me think of how vulnerable she was and how what I'd done could hurt her. I hesitated but she sat up, looking around quickly.

"They just burst into the room. I didn't have any time to protect myself." She glanced over and saw her Aunt Lauren. She rolled onto her knees and shook her Aunt's shoulders frantically."Aunt Lauren?"she screeched. Lauren started to grumble almost immediately and Chloe's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. She looked up to me. "Who were they?"

Derek and Kit came over, both breathing heavily after finishing up the tying up of the remaining sorcerers. Lauren sat up uneasily and I saw the gash on her forehead. They'd literally knocked them out. At least Chloe didn't look too hurt, though."We gotta get outta here."Derek said. "They're tied for now, but Toby got away."

I looked over to the doorway, where Toby had been in his bonds. And he was gone, ripped-up-bedsheet ties and all and then I looked back to Lauren. "You okay?"I asked. She nodded. I glanced around to everyone. "Everyone okay?"Chloe nodded.

"Fine." Simon said, helping Lauren up. I pulled Chloe from the bed.

"We're okay." Kit said, checking Lauren's cut.

"We gotta go." I said, pulling Chloe toward the patio doors.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Derek said snidly.

I ignored him and kept pulling Chloe. "Let's get what we can. Do we have time Kit?" He nodded and we hurried to our room. Lauren didn't follow, so I figured Kit was still checking out her injury. We grabbed our bags and anything left out in the room. It wasn't much.

We rushed back into the boys' rooms with our backpacks. I had mine on my back and Lauren's in my hand. She was standing and I handed her her shoes. She shoved them on and then we were all racing outside to Kit's Van. We jumped in and peeled out of the parkinglot of the rinky dink motel. Screw checking out.

Kit didn't stop the van until we'd got to Maryland. It was a pretty country part of the state, with lots of grass and horse fields. We made our way into the small town and stopped at the first gas station we saw. "We need to ditch the van." I suggested.

Kit nodded, but looked very unhappy. Ditching our ride meant stealing a new one. I nodded and took off toward the back, where there was a makeshift garage. He understood my nod as a sign that I would handle it. And it was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

A truck sat right outside of the garage door. Yeah, sitting in the back of the truck would suck, but trucks were the only vehicle I could see, besides a small car in the garage, propped up on a jack or something."Excuse me?" I yelled. But a loud grinding sound drowned me out. I walked into the garage, where a man's feet stuck out from under the car. "Sir?" I yelled.

Nothing.

I bent down and tugged on the leg of his jumpsuit. He wheeled out quickly and popped to his feet. A short, stubby man, he looked startled, but not suspicious. I was only a teenage girl, after all. He grabbed a greasy rag from the car's hood and started wiping his equally greasy palms.

I walked back to the truck and patted it's hood."Is this for sell?" I asked. It was multicolored, but it looked sturdy enough. He shook his head. "Are any of them?"

"Nope. None for sell right now. I'm just fixing these up."

I took a leap of faith, let my gaze slid over the truck, and gave him a quick smile. "Nothing looks wrong with this one."

"It just needed new tires." he said gruffly, smiling back. "Owner's coming for it in a few hours." I looked down, at the truck's tires, and they were indeed brand new. I smiled and glanced into the passenger window. I smiled broader when I saw the keys dangling from the ignition.

Then, feigning indifference, I shrugged. "Thanks anyway, then." I said quickly, and started around the corner. I stopped as soon as I was out of sight and waited as I heard his muffled footsteps returning to the back of the garage. When the grinding started again, and I was sure he wasn't coming back, I crept closer, opened the passenger door and slid across the seat.

Behind the wheel, I turned the key, and waited to see if he'd come running. The engine was a deep rumble, but not loud enough to alert him of the theft. I drove slowly around the corner and stopped, just peeking out from the side of the building enough to alert Kit. When he saw me behind the wheel, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up before waving everyone to follow him. I got out of the front seat, where he took my seat, and Lauren slid into the passenger side. "One more person can sit up front." I suggested. "But I kinda want to sit in the back." I sure as hell didn't want to be smushed between two people in a bench seat.

Obviously, no one else did either. Derek was too big, but I suspected Chloe wanted to be with Derek, and Simon wanted to be with Chloe. It was sad really. He was like a glutton for punishment or something, always following them around when he'd have to see thim kiss and be all over one another. Geez. Maybe I was too.

We piled into the bed of the truck and settled in. Derek sat in the corner with his back against the cab of the truck, probably so he could talk to Kit if he needed. Chloe sat between his legs, leaning back against him. Simon sat in the opposite corner, where his outstretched legs touched Chloe's and Derek's.

I sat with my back against the side of the truck, my hand resting on the tailgate. As far from them as possible.


	6. I'm fine

"Tori?" Chloe asked me.

I glanced over and I rose my brows as if to say, yeah?

She looked sad and concerned. God, I hated it. Hated that even as weak as she was, I couldn't help to be jealous of her. She had Simon _and_ Derek's love. A loving father, and a great aunt. She didn't have a mom, but neither did I. I wasn't sure if I ever had. But I didn't even have a loving father or aunt or even just a great friend of the family.

My friends, my mother's friends, my mother's love, my father's love, my sister's love, my trust in them, their trust in me, everything they'd ever led me to believe, was fake. A lie. My life was a lie. A fraud.

And now I was on the run from these assholes for something my mother had done to me and never told me about. With five people that couldn't stand me. Two seperate families that were bonding into one. And guess who the odd man out was?

That would be me.

"You okay?"she asked. I came out of my trance-like state and really looked at her, cuddled up in Derek's arms. Her body was so relaxed against his. She had no idea what we'd done. What I'd done to her.

I mean, what is really her fault that I was jealous of her? Was it her fault that I'd been deprived of everything that she'd been born with? Her ability to love, and feel compassionate, and not get angry so easily. To feel loved and feel as if she deserved. Because I wasn't sure if I'd been born without it or it had been driven out of me. I just couldn't rememeber anymore.

"Tori?"Simon said sharply. My head snapped in his direction.

"What?" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, angrily.

I looked back toward the road, watching it rush under the truck. "Of course." I told him. "Just thinking."

"You?" he scoffed. "About what?"

I just shrugged, without looking his way. "Tori..." Chloe started again.

"Yeah?" I was zoning out again, staring down at the road.

"Sorry about your mom." she said in soft tone.

"It's fine." I told her, stretching to try to get my back to crack. I grabbed my backpack and ruffled through it until I found a sweat shirt. I pulled it over my head and then stretched out on the floor, using my backpack as a pillow. "Just a little tired." I said, truthfully. I closed my eyes and let the roaring of whipping wind drown out their chatter and lull me to sleep.

I woke up when we pulled into a gas station. It was dark outside, almost a day since the Toby/Raul confrontation had went down. We'd been driving ever since. Finally, I was able to pee and take off the shorts I'd been wearing when I'd slipped my pants on overtop. I put them in my bag, and then slid on a pair of jeans before putting some sweatpants on over them. Then I put on a long sleeve shirt and my sweat shirt again before throwing my hair into a ponytail, which it barely managed, before accompanying Chloe back out to the truck. Derek and Simon had already returned. Lauren was asleep in the front. Kit had pumped some gas and grabbed us some drinks from inside.

Stretching out on my back, I laid my head on my backpack again. But I wasn't tired anymore. When we started off again, everyone settled in to sleep, and within an hour, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Kit, me, and of course...Derek.

I sat up, unable to take the hard metal on my back any longer, but kept my head tipped back to watch the stars. Derek cleared his throat and I looked over to him. He stared hard into my eyes. "Are you really okay?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of...well, you know." he said, using his eyes to indicate that he meant the two of us. I kept staring, as if I didn't understand. "Our talk."he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He motioned his head toward Simon and Chloe. He must be worried that they would hear us.

"Yeah, Derek!" I hissed, "I'm worried about you. After everything going on, you're the one that I can't stop thinking about." I scoffed again, but everything I said was what I _had_ been thinking about.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, slamming the heel of his hand into his forehead. "Your mom. I'm soo stupid." He looked at me. "I forgot. I'm s-"

"I'm not thinking about her!" I lied. "She was a bitch. There's no reason for me to feel bad about her."

"Wow." was all he said for a long minute. "I know she was evil. But she was your mom. I don't see how you couldn't be sad about her dying." He looked away, out toward the trees that wizzed past us on the side of the road. I felt my anger boiling. Because the way he said it sounded like he was calling me a monster. Like anyone with a soul would be crying, and since I wasn't, I must be a piece of shit or something.

As angry as I was, I had to feel a little bit of truth in those thoughts. Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about her, but I felt empty like a pumpkin having been scraped clean of its insides. Maybe that evilness was heriditary.

Maybe I _was_ a monster.

I was trying to decipher it in my mind, when I saw a pair of headlights in the distance, getting closer by the second. I watched for a second and began to hear its engine revving. They could be in a hurry to get home, but I had a bad feeling. Scrambling forward, over Simon, who started to grumble and swat at me in his sleep, I slid open the little window and popped my head in the cab. "I think this car is gunning for us."

Before the sentence was completed, Kit slammed on the gas and I flung back, smacking my head on the window edge and landing flat on my back on top of Simon. He woke up suddenly, scrambling out from under me like I was a dead body or something. I sat up.

"You okay?" Derek asked, shaking Chloe awake at the same time. The car was only about thirty feet back, making no attempt to pass us. "I smell blood." Simon pulled me down and out of view from the car. Too late, I thought, they had to have seen me.

"It must be Lauren." I lied, feeling the warm liquid on my scalp.

"No." he said, sniffing the air. "It's fresh."

"Well, I'm not hurt." I snapped out. I had to fight myself not to grab my head. Chloe, who was face to face with me, looked concerned again. "I'm fine." I promised.

And then the car slammed into the back of the truck. 


	7. Calm down Fido

The car wasn't actually a car. I should've noticed how tall the lights were before, but I didn't. I was more concerned about what they were after. But once it rammed us, and _we_ were the ones to swerve a little, I peeked up at the SUV and swore. Of course, it was a shiny black Expedition. Like you'd see FBI agents in. And we were in some piece of shit rickety, multi-colored Ford.

They rammed us again and the truck was shoved forward. The SUV quickly got over to the side, rolling down the passenger window. A woman I'd never seen before poked her head out, trying to yell over the wind to Kit. "Pull. Over!" she was screaming.

I was in shambles in the back, not really paying attention, because I was pretty sure that Kit didn't say anything back. Just kept gunning it down the road. I saw lights ahead and I realized that Kit was probably just praying that we got into town in time.

"Get down!" Simon was yelling as I tried to crawl towards the back of the truck. "What are you DOING?"

"My backpack!" I said, maneuvering around him. He tried to stop me but I got through and grabbed it. The look on his face was something like disgust, and I could practically hear his thoughts. _Of course. All Tori cares about are her things._

Instead, he said, "It's just a fucking bookbag."

I ignored him, tugging the straps on my arms. It may be a bookbag, but in it was the only things I owned. The only things I had anymore.

And then, because Kit had no intention of pulling over, and the Edison Group Groupies seemed to know that, they slammed into us. Just a little warning nudge.

Chloe screamed, Simon yelled. I froze.

"Tori!" Derek yelled. I snapped out of it, looking over. Chloe was huddled in the corner, Derek standing behind her, bent over and bracing himself on the truck like a cocoon around her. "Get in." he growled, motioning me over. I looked down to Chloe, who was crying and looking at me pitifully. "TORI!" he yelled again.

Get in there? I wanted to scoff. But God, it did look like the most secure place. I scrambled in beneath him, clutching Chloe like the scaredy cat little girl that I can be sometimes. Simon was argueing with Derek, saying that we should all hamper down but Derek has this hero complex, and he wasn't giving in. Finally, Simon stood beside him, bracing himself for a crash.

He got it. The SUV slammed into us, hard this time, and the truck started to careen into the ditch by the road. My mind was screaming_ JUMP OUT_ but if I survived and everyone else died, I'd feel like complete shit. Still, my survival instincts would've put that out of my mind and I would've done it anyway had it not been for Simon and Derek's bodies blocking Chloe and I from going anywhere.

The truck didn't topple over though, it only skidded over. At one point, it went up on it's right wheels, and I thought I might piss myself, but it went back down with a jarring thud. Derek and Simon straightened.

The SUV stopped quickly and I looked around, at the woods that bordered everything. What the hell were we supposed to do in there? Just run around until they inevitably brought troops to catch us?

The truck's engine cut on again and it revved up a few times, but tires were spinning. My shoulders involuntarily slumped as I felt myself giving up on any kind of escape. The SUV's doors opened and the people filed out.

But I can't go back in there, I thought suddenly. I can't. So I hopped onto my feet and vaulted over the truck's tailgate. And I started to shove on the truck's bent up backside as hard as I could. Simon followed suit, and when Derek and Chloe started toward the back, I looked to Chloe. "Not you." I snapped. I knew it was things like that that made me seem like a bitch, but really it was all in the sake of surviving.

Sheesh. Chloe couldn't even get into the truck without assistance. She'd only slow us down. And her ninety-five pound body couldn't help that much. Derek scowled at me but told Chloe to wait while he hopped down and helped.

Sure enough, five seconds later, the truck was lurching forward. Kit gunned it and we all hopped back in just as we threw gravel, getting back on the highway. The Edison Groupies ran back to the SUV and now that my wits had been gathered, I threw an energy blast that way, watching the front tire sizzle and melt.

The SUV wasn't so fast anymore, and after a few more miles, they stopped on the side of the road. Kit never eased off the gas.

The window slid open and Lauren stuck her head out. "Car switch coming up. And be careful. I'm sure they radioed us in. We have to assume they know exactly where we are."

We all nodded in agreement and the window slid closed again. Kit drove through the town slowly, keeping an eye out. At the gas station, a man screwed on a gas cap and went inside to pay.

I hadn't seen it but Kit had, swerving into the lot hard enough to make me tip over in the back. The truck came to a stop and Kit jumped out, his face looking excited but scared. We all followed quickly, sneaking across the lot like secret agents, looking over our shoulders and walking all stealthily. I almost laughed at us.

We all climbed into the side door but Kit and Lauren climbed up front. Chloe and Derek slid into the back and Simon and I sat in the middle seat. I didn't delude myself into thinking that he was happy about it. Suddenly, fingers skimmed through my hair and I turned around quickly. Derek had his hands up, examining the blood on his fingers. He looked back to me with a disappointed smirk. "Dad, we need to stop soon."

"Alright." Kit said, driving the speed limit down Main Street. "But we have to get out of this town first."

"No!" Derek barked. Everyone quieted. He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. "Tori's bleeding pretty bad."he said with his usual aloof emotionless voice. Like he hadn't just snapped.

"I am fine." I said seriously. "Let's get somewhere safe." I glanced to Derek and said nonchalantly, "Calm down Fido." It's something I would say normally, and right then, normality was what I was striving for after his little outbreak.

"You sure?" Simon asked. But I could tell that he didn't actually want to stop. He wasn't actually worried. He was just being polite. Being Simon.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. Thankfully, Derek didn't say anything else. But as I turned to face the front, I saw his angry scowl and his eyes glaring at me.


	8. Mates!

Around six in the morning, we stopped at a little motel. I no longer knew what state we were in and I didn't really care. My head was banging and although Derek had tried to get me to let him look at it, I refused. He couldn't argue much without seeming suspicious.

Kit decided that two rooms wasn't as safe anymore, and instead we all crammed into one. The motel's manager thought it was only Kit, Lauren, Chloe, and Simon. Mostly because Derek stood out too much and I was bleeding so we couldn't go in. Once we got out keys, we went to our room.

First of all, it was tiny. Two double beds, a few dressers, and a chair with a bathroom to the side. I went straight there and Derek followed me. Standing in front of the mirror, I tried to turn to see the damage, but it was hidden in my hair and too far back for me to get a decent look. Why Derek was in the room with me and not _Doctor_ Lauren, I'm not sure. But after a few minutes, she came in.

There was no way we could go to a hospital, but Lauren said it needed stitches, so Kit decided to try a few different magic tricks and see if any worked.

"Wait a minute." I said quickly as he was already raising his hands. "You're no shaman. Those spells are to repair tables or glasses. Not a cut. And I'm not-"

"Tori's right." Derek interrupted. "What if it hurt her more? We can't."

"What if it helps her?" Kit asked, looking desperate. "I have to try."

I got down from the counter, where I'd been sitting, and stomped out of the room. I grabbed my purse, which had a few bucks inside and was gone before anyone could stop me. "No thanks. I'll just get some aspirin. It'll be fine."

I was already crossing the street, to the convenience store when Derek caught up. "I'm coming." he stated.

"I can handle this." I said quickly, careful to keep any bitchiness from my tone. "Shouldn't you be back there protecting the group?"

He laughed. But it was fake, probably trying to defuse the awful tension. "I'm just the muscle. Simon and Dad have spells. They're good."

"I have spells too. I think I can handle a store run." This time, I was a little snappy.

"Well..." he trailed off and when I looked up, I could practically see the wheels turning in his head to come up with something to say.

"You wanna talk." I completed for him.

"Well, Yeah." he said, matter-of-factly. He was quiet as we finished crossing the street, all the way until I was about to go into the store. "Wait." he said, grabbing my hand gently. I stopped and turned. He took a deep breath and let it out, still holding my hand. I should've pulled it away, but my resolve had melted as soon as his warm flesh had grazed it. "Look. The first time I ever kissed Chloe, I-"

My resolve rushed back in. "God, Derek!"I complained, yanking my hand away from where he'd been holding it. "I don't want to here about that shit. What the fuck."

"It was great." he continued, as if I hadn't started. Out of some glutton for punishment tendencies that I had developed from taking the abuse my mother dished out, I stayed. I could have went into the store and refused to listen, but I stayed. "I couldn't believe it was happening. And I really liked Chloe. And she was soft and warm and sweet. And she accepted me, you know? Not many people would...even before the werewolf part, they wouldn't." He looked up then, challengingly. "Not even you."

"Well, I was a bitch." I said. I had no other excuse. Maybe Chloe grew up knowing right from wrong, but I was still learning it. I guess, in a way, now that my mother was dead, I was just now really growing up.

He nodded. "And you liked Simon."

He stopped talking, as if he wanted an explanation, so I gave him one. "I liked Simon because he was a sweet guy. Someone unlike the people I knew, who only wanted something from me. Because you have to admit...even if I hadn't been a bitch, you wouldn't have looked my way twice."

"You're not ugly, Tori."

"That's not what I meant!" I sighed. "You weren't exactly Mr. Friendly either. That's why I stayed away from you. If it was all about looks, I probably would've hooked up with Brady. Not kept following Simon around like the idiot I was."

"I guess that's true. He was the All-American Football Star type." He looked up sharply. "Back to the point. Even though my kiss with you was like having fireworks in my chest...no matter how fucking stupid that sounds...and even though you taste like oranges and smell like flowers...I can't just drop her like she's crap. I do like her...alot. I may even love her."

"Then why would you even _want_ to drop her?" I asked.

He shrugged and sighed. "Because I'm pretty sure that you may be my mate."

I knew it was a big deal to wolves, and Werewolves. But I didn't really understand what it meant. "What is that exactly? The person you're most attracted to or something?"

"It's like a soulmate. The person that has what we need. It's like, you were made to be what I want. Your scent. Your taste. Your looks... Or maybe I feel like I want those things because they describe you." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "Hell, I don't know, Tori. Mates!"

He said the word as if it was said loud enough, I would understand it perfectly."Wel-"

"I don't know it all exactly either." he hurried on. "But I know that I feel like you're it. You're driving me crazy. But I can't just dump Chloe."

"Well, I don't want you to." I said. "Believe it or not, I care for her too. She's probably the best friend I've ever had besides Liz." I sighed. And I was going around behind her back with her boyfriend. And I wasn't going to mention that he'd pretty much said that his body, or soul or whatever was _forcing_ him to want me. Even though he loved Chloe. It seemed kind of like being under a love spell, like it wasn't real or something. "I think maybe, I really should leave the group." I said as I was thinking it. "I'm pretty much just screwing things up."

We finally went in the store. Well, I went in and he followed me to tell me I was not leaving and I shouldn't be so stupid. Blah blah blah. But as he kept on, I was thinking. And leaving seemed like the responsible thing to do. At least, responsible as in keeping my friends alive. I was pretty sure that the ones following us had only been gunning for me. At least, that's what Raul had said. I got my medicine and we went back to the hotel. My decision had been made

Around nine, we all laid down for sleep. I wore my jeans and sweatclothes to bed, even my shoes. But I got under the covers quickly, so nobody noticed. Simon and Derek were sharing a bed with Kit in the chair. Lauren, Chloe and I all cramped into the other bed. My head was still banging a little but I couldn't sleep. Finally, when everyone had went to sleep, I waited for one of Kit's snores to mutter a silencing spell.

I could everything but no one else could. Standing up, I tiptoed past Simon and Derek's bed and grabbed my backpack. I opened the door slowly, so an abrupt chill wouldn't wake anyone. And then I slipped out.


	9. I kissed her

As soon as I was outside, I knew that I couldn't go the same way as the rest of the group. They were going south. The Edison Groupies were coming from the north. So that left me east-maybe some beach town?-or west. West seemed best. But not all the way to California. Maybe they'd expect that.

I should settle in some small town. Work at some piece of shit place that doesn't care about my real name. At least until I can find someone to get me a new ID.

I thought about it for a minute. I should just pick a random place. Somewhere I'd never see anyone I knew. Somewhere noone would ever expect. Like Colorado or Minnesota.

But wasn't it cold there. _Jesus, Tori. Who cares. It's cold in New York too. _And I couldn't really rule anything out over something so stupid. So I decided to just drive and drive until I landed somewhere. Then I'd ask around. About small towns that most people never even hear of. Something that had a hick name. I imagined it being something like _Rooster Holler_ or_ Hefersville._

I went to the same gas station that Derek and I had visited only three hours before and leaned against a gas pump. First car to stop for gas was getting taken. But what if they reported it and that just let Edison Group know where Kit and the group were. I couldn't leave a trail that could wind up getting them caught. I had to be careful. The whole point was to save them, right?

So maybe I should just turn myself in. It'd be hard, but at least then they'd be safe. Unless they thought Edison Group had kidnapped me and they went to try and save me.

Fuck! I forgot all about that.

I ran back across the street, muttering a silencing spell again before I slipped into the room, found Simon's bag, then his sketchbook, and wrote out a quick note.

_Thanks for everything. I have to go now. -Tori. It's seriously me, and I wasn't forced to write this. Get out of here and don't look back. Don't worry, I know I can't go back to NY. Thanks again. _

Quick, and to the point. I saw no reason to be sappy and make them feel bad for me. I made it seem like I had better things to do. Like I knew exactly where I would go.

Back at the gas station, the first person to pull over for gas was someone who'd just got off the interstate for a pee break. I followed him inside. "Sir, I saw your license plate. You're from Virginia?"

He glanced over from paying for his cigarettes. "Sure thing."

"You're going there now?" I asked, trying to seem like an innocent child. Maybe he had some fathering instincts.

He scanned his eyes down my body in a way that made me hold back from wincing. Okay, not a father then. "Sure am."was all he said.

I took a deep breath, sure that if he got out of line, I could handle it. "Could I hitch a ride?" I asked.

His eyes, never stopped from their appraising, zeroed in on my breasts. "Just you?"

I tried to sound cheery, and not depressed or scared. However, I refused to let him believe he'd be getting anything from me. "Yes, sir." I said. The cashier looked like she wanted to intervene and stop me but she just looked at me with these sad eyes.

He nodded, grabbing the change from the cashier, completely oblivious to the warning looks she was giving me. "Heading to Roanoke." he said. I nodded. "Well, alright then. Come on."

**Derek's POV**

Nothing woke me up. There was no alarm clock, or someone shaking my arm. I just woke up on my own. I automatically rolled over to look at the alarm clock that I knew was on the table dividing the beds.

Damn. One o'clock already? I could see how bright the sun was shining against the closed curtains. The dark purple looked almost pink because of the brightness, but besides that, the room was still dark. Everyone was still asleep and we deserved a few more hours.

I could hear Simon's short little hiccupy snores. And Dad's chainsaw snores. I closed my eyes and just listened, hoping it would do the trick and I'd doze off again. Chloe did this wierd wheezy thing when she snored, and sometimes even talked in her sleep. That was when all the bad things caught up with her. And Lauren's breathing was next, sleeping in the middle of her and Tori. She was barely audible.

But when I tried to hear Tori's deep sigh-like breathing, there was nothing. I sat up, trying to look over Chloe and Lauren to see if she was breathing. Maybe the head wound had been even worse than Lauren had said. But Tori wasn't lying there.

The bed had been taken over by Lauren on that side.

I stood, going towards the bathroom. The light wasn't shining beneath the door but maybe she was sleeping in the tub or something. She seemed to like to just be alone sometimes. I turned the knob and pushed the door in. The shower curtain was open. I flipped on the light and my stomach clenched up."Tori's gone!" I yelled, running back into the room. I flipped the light switch and my eyes immediately narrowed in on Simon's sketchpad, open on top of the little television set.

Everyone was awake now, sitting up groggily. "Tori. Is. Gone." I repeated loudly.

"What!" Dad and Chloe said simultaneously. I heard a _Oh no _from Lauren and Simon sat there stoically, looking grieved.

I scooped up the paper and skimmed it and then read it again, slower and out loud. "Thanks for everything. I have to go now. -Tori. It's seriously me, and I wasn't forced to write this. Get out of here and never look back. And don't worry, I know I can't go back to New York. Thanks Again." I wanted to rip her head off. "Jesus. Who knows how long ago she left."

"It could've been up to four hours." Simon said. He looked to me with a disapproving look. "Good one Derek."

I growled. "We made up after that. I told her I was wrong. She left because..."

"Because what?" Chloe asked. And looking at her face, I couldn't hurt her like that. I knew I _wanted_ to tell her, but I couldn't.

No. I had to. "I kissed her." I mumbled.


	10. Roanoke

**Derek's POV**

Everyone was silent. I looked over to Chloe, who stared at me with blank eyes. I couldn't keep myself from thinking of Tori. She would've flipped, probably hit me, and then stomped out of the room before she'd ever cry. But Chloe's eyes were already tearing up. Everyone's faces turned sympathetic and I kind of understood why Tori always called her the victim.

I knew she was actually the victim in this situation, but I was a little tired of her tears. She cried alot actually.

Still, I didn't like being the reason for it. Or to see it. "I'm so sorry Chloe. It just happened. And-"

"When?" Chloe interrupted.

I swallowed. "The night that Raul came. When we outside talking." I looked around the room. "We have to find her. We can talk this out later." I demanded, glancing back to Chloe. As hurt as she was, she could never be a bitch. Angry yes, but she wasn't a hateful person.

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's find her first."

I set off, going to the convenience store first. The manager didn't know about Tori and I, so he couldn't have any information. Thankfully, I got lucky and the woman behind the counter said she'd been there since seven that morning.

"Have you seen a girl here?" I asked. "About 5'6'', black hair to her shoulders, very pretty, dark eyes. She would have a bookbag with her and she was-"

"Honey, slow down." she said, attempting to calm me. "Yeah. I saw a girl like that. She had her hair put up, looked really tired..."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, feeling a little hope return.

Then the woman's face fell a little. "About nine-thirty this morning. She got a ride from a trucker earlier this morning. Looked shady to me. I wanted to stop her, but it wasn't none of my business." The woman's southern accent was thick, but she looked sweet enough. She must've noticed how much the words upset me, because she leaned across the counter, setting a hand on my shoulder. "I heard him say he could take her as far as Roanoke..."

"Roanoke?" I asked.

"It's a city in Virginia." she said warily. "Not from around here, huh?"

I ignored the question, smiling brightly because it was more information than I'd expected to get. "Thank you so much. So much." I said sincerely before running out of the store.

Dad had got everyone packed up and they were waiting in the van outside when I came out. I immediately got in, sinking into the middle seat. Simon was sitting with Chloe in the back, but I couldn't blame her for being upset with me.

"Roanoke. Virginia." I said quickly. "She's got almost four hours on us. Let's punch it." I glanced back to Chloe and Simon. "No stops."

Dad was pulling onto the interstate when he said, "Roanoke is only a few hours away. She's probably already there. Maybe already getting a ride from someone else."

I sighed, hoping with all my might that she would decided to get some sleep somewhere in Roanoke before moving on. I couldn't pick up her scent through cars.

**Chloe's POV**

I couldn't really be too upset with Derek. He'd admitted it to me afterall. And he wasn't the only one having doubts about our relationship. Sure, when we were on the run and always scheming together, in danger at every moment, everything seemed intense and he was so sweet and protective. But now that our relationship was more concrete, he wasn't much of a boyfriend. More like a shoulder to lean on.

Now that I thought about it, there was no surprise that the excitement had wore off. We had nothing in common. He was like my protector. Everytime I was around him, all I really did was lean on him. Literally. We'd sit together and I'd lean on him. And he felt comforting and safe, but it wasn't in a romantic way. He was my confidant. My close friend.

But Tori was my** best **friend. The one I talked to about my problems.

It seemed like, now that I didn't really need protection at every moment, since we had Kit and Aunt Lauren now, I didn't need Derek as much. I loved him for sure. But I didn't think I was _in_ love with him. Actually, I was sure of it. And maybe I was getting security and affection confused with romantic affection. Love and sexual attraction weren't really there anymore.

Before, I was like a tiny flower petal and him the big bad wolf, and it seemed romantic. But really, him being over a foot and a half taller made me feel like I was a child he was watching over. And Simon was the one that I joked with and sometimes even dreamed about.

Maybe Tori really was better suited for Derek. Tori, with her curvy woman body and beautiful face. Sure, she was an alpha-female and that seemed to make her clash with Derek alot. But weren't the alpha-female and alpha-male _supposed_ to be together?

I glanced at Derek's back, rigid with worry and aggitation that we weren't going fast enough. And then I glanced to Simon, who's eyes were on me with a warm smile. I sighed. Oh God, what a mess.

**Tori's POV**

The man, who told me his name was Dewayne, stopped at a Mexican restaurant somewhere in Virginia. I tried to enjoy the meal, which he said he'd pay for, but it seemed wrong. Like he was planning to romance me.

We should've been in Roanoke by one thirty. But because of his piss breaks and his attempt to woo me, it took an additional two hours. We got there around two thirty in the afternoon.

We stopped at a huge factory, I guess the people he drove trucks for, and switched to his white Pontiac. "You can stay at my place tonight." he offered as he started the car up.

"No thanks." I said, flinging my hands in his direction with a binding spell. Nothing happened.

He looked at me wierdly and then shrugged, like he'd just decided that I was crazy but decided to brush it off. I tried again and nothing happened. What the hell?

I looked down at my hands slowly as if I'd see the problem, but they looked normal. I balled them into fists, expecting sparks, but nothing happened. Then again, I wasn't angry about anything.

Instead, I felt drained of emotion. Finally, all the worry and tension had subsided and I was just tired. I couldn't bring myself to sleep when in the truck with him, even though I fought it the whole time. My eyelids were still fighting me on that.

Maybe _that_ was the problem. I was too tired. Couldn't concentrate.

"Come on, baby." he drawled out, leaning across the seat. "My place is close."

I scoffed and grabbed the door handle, about to get out right then. The only reason I'd got into his car was because I was planning to take the perverts money. But sex wasn't part of the bargain...ever.

He grabbed my arm and yanked it from the handle. "Whoa, sugar, not so fast."

"Yes, sugar, I'm leaving." I said, yanking my hand away. He growled, actually growled, and it was nothing like Derek's growl. This one sent shivers up my spine and I wanted to run. But somehow, I kept my cool and reached for the handle again.

This time, Dewayne reached across quickly and I tried to open the door faster, but instead, his elbow came back and slammed into my nose. Blood spurted and I went light headed for a minute. Another blow to my stomach made me scream. I think he'd been aiming to knock the breath out of me, but I was pretty sure he'd bruised a rib or two. Then, like the slightly mentally unstable person that I was, my mother's face flashed in my mind's eye. My mother, before she'd let it come out that she was a witch, would use her fists to keep me in line.

Besides her, I'd never been hit. I was the hitter. The fighter, and in every fight not involving my mother, I was the victor. But I'd never fought a grown man in hand to hand combat and surely not in a car. Still, the flash of my mother's face was enough to set me off.

I felt sparks come to life on my hands and I pushed at him, trying to get his leering form away from him. He shrieked when the sparks hit his skin and I kicked and hit with my left hand until I could get the door open with my left. He lurched forward and I threw out a binding spell, praying it would work.


	11. Vicki Souza

Dewayne froze, his body stretched across the seat as if he would climb out of my door after me. I closed the passenger door behind me, keeping my eyes and concentration on him as I rounded the car, popped his door open, and reached into his pants pockets.

I grabbed all the money from inside, feeling much more justified in doing it now that I had a bloody nose that proved what type of man he was. There was actually alot, and I decided that he most likely was the type to go out patrolling for hookers and doing drugs.

Pocketing the money, I scorched the wallet and then yanked his frozen form from the car. He landed with a thud on the pavement and I glanced around, making sure there were no cameras in the deserted parking lot.

Even if there were,I was fairly certain that the semis all around us were obscuring the view. After I got in, I rolled the window down. "This car will be at the closest gas station to the interstate." I told him, knowing he could hear me, even if he couldn't move. "Feel free to call the cops and we'll tell them all about me taking your car to get away before you could beat me to death."

With that, I shifted the already-started car into drive, unleashed him from his binding spell, and took off. He jumped up and chased after the car but I got away pretty quickly.

I'd remembered the route back to town, in case he tried to lie and take me somewhere without my knowledge. Pulling into the Chevron near the interstate on-ramp, I parked the car around the side where nobody else was parked. Using the sleeve of my shirt, I covered my hand before pressing the trunk release button.

I put on my hood before getting out of the car, in case there were cameras in the parkinglot.

I dug through the trunk, finding lots of old clothes. Grabbing a few particularly gross shirts, I wiped down the door handles, steering wheel, the ignition and keys, the front seats, and the back door handles after I got my backpack out. Finding a lighter in the glove box, I lit the shirts on fire and sat them in the floorboards all over the car.

Then, before the fire could draw attention, I took off toward a Best Western that I'd seen further down the street. I knew they'd ID though and since I had no ID that I could actually use, I couldn't rent a room, so I followed the street until I found a rinky dink motel that looked shady enough to not ID.

I was right, and within ten minutes, I was showering. After that, I went back to the manager's office and a few minutes of flirting gained me access to the staff laundry room, where I washed and dried my clothes.

While they were drying, I went back to my room, intent on watching some T.V. until they were done, but of course, I fell asleep. I'd only slept for an hour or two when a loud knock came on the door. I stood quickly, hoping to get my clothes without the manager trying to talk his way into my room. I yanked the door open, forcing a smile onto my face. But the manager wasn't smiling back.

The manager wasn't there. Derek was.

**Derek's POV**

We reached Roanoke after three and a half hours, pulling in at a little before five o'clock. We stopped at the first gas station we saw, and amazingly, I picked up Tori's scent. Shouldn't have been too surprised though, since a flock of cop cars were sealing off part of the parking lot.

Tori's scent pulled two ways, towards the burnt car they were digging through, and down the sidewalk. Unlike Chloe's fake flowery smell, Tori smelled of fabric softener, you know the clean linen smell? And a little of apples. It was wierd, but when I smelled Tori, I always imagined sitting in a backyard, surrounded by apple trees, with bright green grass and a clothesline that blew in the wind.

Stupid, I knew. But it's what I thought of. This time though, I could smell something else. Something familiar but not strong enough to really recognize it. The idea skirted my mind and I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"You smell her?" Chloe asked. She'd been attempting to talk to me, and I was grateful for it, but too stressed to really talk back.

"Yeah." I said, pointing down the sidewalk. "She went that way. After she did that." I motioned toward the cops. Chloe's eyes widened but then she looked down the street. "Where'd you think she'd go?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "But she's on foot. And I'm going to follow on foot to smell better." I looked to my dad. "Follow me." And then I took off in a run down the street. I stopped for a moment, smelling her scent strongly in one spot, standing in front of to Best Western, but then it continued down the road. She must've stopped there for a moment.

Not quite caring why she didn't stay there, I kept down the sidewalk in a full sprint until I was at the door of a cheap little motel. _Lorenzo's_, it was called. And it looked like the type of places we'd been staying at for the last few weeks. At least she was being smart.

Following her scent into the office, I realized she'd came into the room numerous times and her scent even went behind the counter. My eyes narrowed. What could she possibly be doing back there?

Then a man came out of the back room, holding a small basket of clothes. Not motel towels or linens, but actually girly clothes. Clothes that reeked of Tori's unique scent. He looked as if he was leaving the office until he saw me. He stopped, set the basket down on the counter, and looked at me questioningly.

I took a leap of faith. "Her stuff ready?" I asked.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

I glanced down at the sign in sheet, where Tori's handwriting was on the last line, identifying herself as _Vicki Souza_. _Room _6 had been scrawled down in the next column. I was completely stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and looked up. "Vicki sent me for her things." I told him.

"Oh."he said dully, sliding the basket over. "I wasn't aware there were two guests in that room." He looked disapproving.

"I'm her boyfriend." I lied quickly, wondering where I came up with these things. "But I live in town. She's visiting and didn't want to stay in the house with my mother."

"Mmmm." he said, looking at me as if I was a liar.

"Well, thank you." I said quickly, grabbing her clothes. "You know, for the clothes."

He nodded and I left the room, following Tori's scent down the side of the building. I held up a finger to the van, signaling dad to wait a minute and he nodded. I don't know why he should wait though. It wasn't like Tori was the closest to me. Maybe Chloe should be the one to confront her. But then again, all I could think about was the name she'd assumed. Vicki Souza.

Vicki was obvious. Instead of shortening Victoria to Tori, it was Vicki. But she'd used Souza. That had to mean she really liked me, right?

Finally, I reached the room, knocked hard, and waited. I heard the deep sigh-breathing along with the television, that told me Tori was asleep and I sighed. Unlike Chloe, it seemed that sleeping was when Tori could relax. Instead of bringing back her memories, it was the only time she got away from them. I hated to do it, but I knocked again, harder, and I heard her gasp before a shuffling as she stood and came to the door. It opened quickly and the sleepy smile she had on her tired face dissolved as she processed that it was me.

I almost winced at the clench of my heart but there was something more important to do. And right when I was about to lay into her for being a moron and coward, I finally realized what the odd odor had been. Blood. I could smell blood somewhere and I pushed past her, going straight to the bathroom where I found bloodied toilet paper in the waste basket.

I whirled around to confront her and she was right there, mere feet from me, looking nervous and apologetic and scared and hesitantly hopeful. I stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. Involuntarily, I growled, "Victoria." in a warning tone, and then crushed my lips to hers.


	12. Forgiven

**Tori's POV**

Derek kissed me hard, and I kissed back, introducing some tongue. Derek's hands gripped my ass, pulling me against him hard. I was only wearing a robe over my panties and bra, since I'd been washing all of my clothes, and after a moment, he seemed to realize that.

His hands left my ass long enough to slide into my robe and grip it again, this time with no cloth in the way. His fingers skimmed up my back as mine played with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. Our kiss was already getting a little ferocious and I bit his bottom lip, getting the desired growl from deep in his throat. I whimpered for more and one hand rose up and came around my body to cup my breast.

Finally, he backed me out of the bathroom doorway and my knees hit the bed, stopping me. Derek grabbed my robe and yanked it off my shoulders, onto the edge of the bed. He pushed me back and I flopped onto the bed before he stretched out over top of me, immediately sliding his hand down, between my legs.

I had never gone so far with a guy. Ever. God, I don't think anyone had ever seen me in underwear. My boyfriends were lucky to cop a feel.

I froze.

Derek wasn't even my boyfriend yet. If he'd ever be... He was Chloe's. And although I'd left on my own, I had already started to feel as if I'd made a mistake. And I'll admit it...Derek following me was a bit of an ego boost. Maybe he loved Chloe, but at least he cared for me. Still...it didn't change the fact that he loved Chloe.

And so did I. She was more of a sister to me than my actual sister was.

Derek, finally realizing that I'd stopped squirming against him, stopped. One of his hands was behind my neck, the other pressing deliciously into my most sensitive spot. I was breathing hard and when he stopped groaning and growling, I could hear that he was too. "Chloe..." I whispered. And then he seemed to remember too.

Still, he was in no big hurry to get off of me. He cleared his throat and slowly removed his hands, standing up. I sat up, grabbing my robe, and bringing it around my body. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay." I said quickly.

Silence.

"So, where is the group anyway?" I asked. His eyes widened as if he'd just remembered something before he jogged over to the door, opened it and started waving to someone. "They're here?" I asked, halfway from mortification that they were going to see me and know immediately what we'd been doing, and halfway touched that they'd all come for me.

**Chloe's POV**

We entered Tori's small room quietly and Kit turned the light on. From the pulled back covers, she appeared to have been sleeping. She was sitting on the bed now, hair pulled up, and wearing a robe. Wierd, I just noticed that I'd never seen her when she wasn't wearing the newest fashions.

It actually made her seem more like a normal person. I gave her a big hug, which she actually returned. And then she gave me a week smile and I realized that her lips were swollen as if she'd been clamping them together really hard, or biting them, or...kissing someone...

I glanced around the room, over to Derek, who's lips were slightly swollen too, but I knew he'd been pursing them all day. Glancing around the room, I thought I would see some kind of proof. Had they been in here kissing? Her hair looked a little disheveled, but if she'd been sleeping, it didn't mean anything. His hair was always disheveled, so that was no clue.

I was getting a little desperate when Tori stood, nervously readjusting the tie around her robe. They'd definitely been doing something.

I sunk into a chair by the window and Simon sat in the one across from the little table. Kit and Aunt Lauren sat on the bed and Tori turned to stand with her back against the TV, facing us. She just happened to be standing beside Derek and for some reason, it felt like we were all pairing up. And while I liked Simon, I still liked Derek too. Hell, I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to give him up.

**Derek's POV**

It was a douche bag thing to do, but I couldn't help but to compare Chloe and Tori. It was the first amount of downtime since I'd first kissed Tori. Since I first starting letting myself think of Tori.

Chloe and Tori were both gorgeous. But depending on your type, most people would find one more attractive than the other. Chloe was a damsel in distress. A petite, girly girl with strawberry blonde hair that was as fine as a baby's and big blue eyes. She was sweet and kind and stubborn, thinking she didn't need help but she needed to be taken care of.

And Tori was the female warrior. The one who would sneak off to fight in battle. She was an average height, and slim with just the right amount of curves with jet black hair that was still choppy, even when it fell to her shoulders. She had dark eyes that gleamed with violet in the light. She was bitchy and defensive and easily angered. And while she could handle herself, and she was brave and tough, she wasn't as unemotional as she wanted to be.

Tori stood proudly beside me in the robe, but I could tell she was nervous by the way her arms were stiffly crossed over her chest in an angry manner. All an act. I almost laughed.

Chloe sat in a chair by the door, her hands clasped together, shoved between her knees in her typical nervous pose.

"Look, everybody..." Tori started, "I'm sorry that I left without telling you to your faces. But I had my reasons a-"

"We know." Chloe interrupted. Tori's head snapped to her and her and Chloe's gazes locked. I couldn't understand what they were communicating to one another but I saw the apology in Tori's eyes. And then Chloe said, in a much lower and sincere voice, "About you and Derek. We know." And the way she said it, while never looking away from Tori, it was evident that she was forgiven.


	13. Don't you dare

**Tori's POV**

The look in Chloe's eyes was almost my undoing. How many people in my life cared about me? _Actually_ cared?

I can tell you the exact number. Hell, I could count it on one hand. Chloe. Derek. Sorta Simon and Kit. And Lauren, even if it was in a I-care-for-all-life way.

But the person I knew cared the most was Chloe. My bestfriend, although I'd never admit that. She knew my flaws, she knew my temper, she knew that I'd kissed her fucking boyfriend...and she still looked at me with those big eyes that said _It's okay, Tori. I still love you._

If I'd been a weaker person, if I hadn't been raised by Diane never-show-your-emotions Enright, I think I would've dropped to my knees right there and beg her to not hate me, even when her eyes were telling me she felt the opposite. Still, knowing what I'd done, I felt completely ashamed. I looked away from her sincere gaze, up to the ceiling, cursing my mother for making me the bitch that I knew I was.

"Let me get changed really quick. Before we talk." I suggested, my voice never cracking. I was proud of myself for that, and hurriedly grabbed my laundry basket and rushed into the bathroom.

Once in the security of a locked bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror. As much as my conscience was tearing at me, I had no tears in my eyes. And that was from sheer willpower. But my nose was getting red, the way it did when I was about to cry. "Don't you dare." I hiss-whispered to myself in the mirror. No way was I going to cry in front of them.

I grit my teeth and stared myself down, but the more I looked at myself, the redder my nose got. My ears felt hot and then I saw the tears starting. I pulled my hand away and slapped my face as hard as I can, hearing the sharp _crack_ and the red print started to rise on my face almost immediately.

Great. How am I going to explain that?

I took a deep breath, noting that the slap had got my blood pumping, effectively pushing the tears down. Good. Anger was good. I could handle that easily.

**Derek's POV**

Looking at Tori's face made me want to break down. She wasn't teary-eyed or sniffling like a baby, but by the rigid set of her jaw and the intense gaze, I could tell that she had some crazy thoughts going on in her head.

And like the bastard I am, I wanted so badly to comfort hair, my compassion from Chloe completely overshadowed by the pain I knew Tori was experiencing. And then suddenly, before I could do anything, she mumbled some lame excuse and hurried to the bathroom. And like the complete bastard I am, I was too scared of everyone's reaction to go after her.

We stood in deathly silence. Well, they sat. Dad looked worried, Lauren looked a little angry, Simon looked perplexed and concerned, and Chloe looked...utterly heartbroken. I couldn't meet her gaze, knowing that Tori and I were causing it.

She looked like a little kid. A little kid who had just got her ice cream cone taken away. But she didn't cry. She just sat there, her lip unconsciously pouted out.

But then I was pulled out of my study of Chloe when I heard Tori whisper something below her breath. All I heard was her angry, hissed, 'Don't...' I tried to control my breathing to listen better, cocking my head to the side. And then came a loud slapping sound that I knew everyone heard. They all perked up a little, looking cautious and concerned.

I froze for a moment, completely void of thoughts, and then I heard her take a deep breath as if to calm herself. What the hell is she doing? Throwing spells around in there?

"Tori?"Dad asked, tentatively.

There was some quick shuffling, an out-of-breath 'Just a minute' and then more shuffling as she put her clothes on as fast as she could. A moment later, she stepped into the room wearing one of the two pairs of jeans she owned. It was the black, tight ones. And a tight blue T-shirt. If I was an actual wolf at the time, I'm sure my mouth would've been hanging open.

Jesus Christ! Get your head out of the gutter. There is serious stuff going on here, I tried to tell myself. Tori closed the bathroom door and leaned against the doorjam, refusing to come farther into the room.

**Chloe POV**

I felt a terrible pain in my heart as I stared at Tori. I could tell that she was mortified at what she'd done, and as I noticed the slightly pink outline of a hand on her cheek, I shuddered.

"Did you just slap yourself in there?" I asked, horrified.

She shrugged. "Gotta stay awake somehow." she said, her voice completely erased of any emotions. But anger. She sounded irritated.

I sighed, trying to remember what I'd seen only moments before. The pain that was so evident in her eyes, even when her face was completely blank and tense.

"Tori..." Kit started, "We of course, want you to rejoin us. Or are you still adamant about being alone?"

Tori hesitated, and I knew she didn't want to be alone. Who would when they were being chased my evil scientists and their mother had just died? "Kit," she sighed, as if she was explaining something diffult to a child, "I have to stay on my own."

I didn't miss the quick tensing of Derek's whole body. His teeth grit together and he stared Tori down. "You can't be alone." he said quickly, his voice almost quivering with an intensity that I'd never heard him use with me. Ever.

She looked at Derek and her always-fiery gaze seemed to soften a little. "They're after _me_." she elaborated. "You heard him. He said_ my_ name. They want _me_. And I can't let you guys get hurt over me." She looked to Kit again. "You guys have already done so much for me. Sooooo much. And now you're home free. I, on the other hand, am not. So please, Kit, just get out of here."

He looked torn. We all knew that Kit wanted what was best for his sons but we also knew he was a good guy. Not the type to let a girl go out and face their enemies by herself. "This all of our fight." he said.

She shook her head. "No. If anything, they want me and Chloe. Simon's powers were obviously successfully weakened by the experiments. And Derek, he's a threat, but he's just a werewolf. There are plenty of them. Chloe and I...we're the ones that got boosted. But even in that, I'm the one that can't control herself. Can't keep from hurting people..."

"You only attacked your enemies!" I added quickly. "Tori, please. You're not a bad person. I know you think you are, but you're not. I promise you. I couldn't be best friends with a bad person. And you _are_ my best friend."

**Tori's POV**

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a minute to be sure that no tears would come after Chloe's little confession. "I can't Chloe. I _won't_ let you guys get hurt over me."

Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I squeezed hard, thinking of the fetal position. But a pain shot through my ribs and I immediately dropped my arms, wincing slightly.

Lauren had stitched my head up, but I refused to let them know I'd also been elbowed in the stomach by Dewayne and in the face.

But my wincing alerted Derek, who stepped closer to me quickly. I put up a hand to stop him but he didn't even give it a second glance. He was beside me in a minute. "What is it?"

I kept my gaze from wandering to Chloe as I lied through my teeth. "I fell earlier and my back's been hurting pretty bad."

He glared at me. "And that's why your heart's pounding right now?" he hissed.

I literally felt the reassuring, fake smile slid off my face. "I-I-"

"Tell the truth." he demanded. A low growl reverberated from his chest, causing Lauren to stiffen, and his eyes met mine in a challenge, daring me to try to lie again. "It was that guy you got a ride from, wasn't it?"he snapped. "That's who's car was burning up in that gas station parking lot." He was shaking his head furiously, pacing in front of me. He stopped, looked up, and ground out, "What about the blood?"

"What blood?"Simon asked.

"Where'd it come from?" Derek growled. Something told me that he already knew it was mine.

"Nose bleed." I told him. And as soon as the words left my mind, I thought, _why didn't you just say your head wound was bleeding a little? _

God. Now he was going to get all fired up. "How?" he asked, sounding a little less pissed.

"He elbowed me in the nose." I said, dead pan. "And then, in the stomach." I pulled up my T-shirt enough to show the bruised ribs. Lauren automatically stood, Doctor mode kicking in, but I put my shirt down. "But that was all." I hurried to explain. "After that, I binded him, took his car and money, and then torched the car."

"In a public gas station!" Derek ranted.

"I kept my hood up and my head down." I replied tartly. "And stop fucking yelling at me."

"Honey, let me see your stomach." Lauren was asking, fiddling with end of my shirt as if she wanted to pull it up but thought I might freak out.

"God, Tori, how could y-"Derek started.

"Derek, unless you want to start an argument that could last for days, shut up!" I said loudly. For once in his life, he actually did it. "I know I made a mistake, but I panicked, okay? He made a move at me, started to hit me, and then I binded him. I freaked out because he would track me down if I left the car and ran...so I took it. And I torched it because I was scared he'd say I stole it and they'd find a fingerprint or something."

There was a long, awkward silence before Derek walked forward, enveloping me in his huge arms.

His support felt good. His arms around mine felt great. But I stood there, completely rigid as I met Chloe's eyes over his shoulders, which were hunched down so he could _really_ hug me. I was pretty sure I'd never seen him all over Chloe like this and it was a little disarming for him to suddenly be so loveable.

Finally, after an entire minute, avoiding the stares, I brought my arms up to circle his back and I squeezed back. My eyes closed and my head nestled into his shoulder. I let out a deep breath and almost started to cry.

"It's okay." he was whispering to me. "We're leaving anyway."

Huffing a loud breath, I pushed him back, widening my eyes at him. "Don't you get it, Derek? I'm seriously not going."


	14. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Derek's POV**

"Don't _you _get it?" I snapped at her. "There is nowhere else for you to go. For any of us to go. We _have_ to stay together."

"Derek..." she sighed, but she didn't continue. She sounded resigned and tired. She didn't want to do this. She had no good reason anymore. But it had been set in her head that it was the right thing to do and it was pretty much impossible to change Tori's mind when something was set in her mind.

"Tori. Just give in this once." I said, my voice slightly pleading. "I know you want to come with us. So come on. They're going to chase us all, no matter what. Seperating will do no good."

"He's right." Chloe said, quickly. Maybe I wasn't attracted to her anymore but Chloe was still a good person and I'd always love her for that.

But still, Tori, being the completely stubborn person she was, looked to the floor and grumbled something that not even I could pick up. I'm not even sure they were words. It could've been a slight growl. I knew she wanted to come, but after all the running, she'd feel stupid to go back with us now. That just made me realize that if she couldn't put her pride aside, I would force her to.

I turned to the others with a serious face. "Who votes for Tori to stay?" I asked. Every hand shot up into the air, Lauren's being the only one that wasn't waving madly. I glanced back to her and smirked. Everyone wanting her had to do something, right? But she just kept casting her gaze away, as if she was embarassed by the attention. No. Tori was a drama queen...she loved attention. Maybe she was embarassed of the affection. Not admiration or jealousy...but the people that actually cared about her.

I looked back to the group and asked, "Who doesn't want to Tori to stay with us?" Tori weakly raised her hand in the air, looking unsure and suspicious of what I was doing. "Looks like you've been over-ruled then."I said quickly.

Her face looked confused, then it got more flustered, and then her angry mask slid down into it's familiar place. Her hands went to her hips and one cocked to the side. "You guys can't just decide and make me stay here. It's my decision." That was exactly what I planned to do. _Make_ her stay.

"That's right." Kit started. "It _is _your decision. And as much as I hate it...you have the right to leave whenever y-"

"Nope." I cut him off. "Tori is staying with us. There are no _if, ands, _or _buts _about it." I glanced to Tori again, grabbing her upper arm and starting to pull her in for another hug but she resisted. I let her go. "Why are you insisting on being difficult?" I hissed. "I am not going to let you leave. No matter what you think your rights are."

She looked me dead in the face for a minute, torn between feeling indignant and angry or loved and appreciated. I tried my best for a smile but I know it looked forced because it was. I was scared and tired and worried. I just wanted to bury my face in the Summer-y clean scent of her skin(clean clothes and apples and grass and the wind), feel her soft hair, and hear her deep sigh-breathing when she slept. I just wanted to hold her tight to me and never let her go. No matter the bitchiness she threw at me or the angry looks or the hell her body put mine through.

I couldn't remember when I started feeling for her so strongly, so suddenly. But what's that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?

But the indecision was what was killing me. Would she leave no matter what I said?

_There is no indecision_, I told myself. _I won't let her leave here. _"Tori..." I looked into her eyes, ignoring everyone around me and for once I let them see my weakness. I opened up to them all at once instead of having small moments with each of them. Tori's dark eyes shimmed violet in the light and gulped. "Please."

**Tori's POV**

One fucking word. He says one word with enough pleading in his voice and a tension-filled gaze in his eyes that kept mine locked. I felt like my body was trembling from the force of his gaze but I didn't-no, I _couldn't_ look away.

I couldn't leave him. Not when he was begging me to stay. Well, practically begging anyway. He looked to worried and caring and I'd never felt that from anyone before...besides Chloe and Kit and Simon, but still...it was never that intense and it was never in a _Don't leave me because we might be mates_ kind of way.

I swallowed and opened my mouth, still not sure if I was going to say yes or no.

A throat cleared and my head whipped to the side. Kit was looking at Derek in disbelief, his eyes flashing to Chloe and back up as if to remind us that Chloe was there and we were upsetting her. I groaned inwardly.

I really must be some sort of bitch to just keep forgetting about my living best friend (my other best friend was a ghost) and I looked past Derek's shoulder, zooming in on the opposite wall. I couldn't look down and look weak, but I couldn't really find the strength to face any of them either.

"I can't." I finally croaked out. I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed my small stack of clothes from the laundry basket before bringing them back into the room and cramming them into my backpack. "The room's paid for. Enjoy it." I said quickly, grabbing my sweater from the top of the TV stand and practically sprinting toward the door.

Everyone had been shocked as they watched me grab everything so quickly, but suddenly everyone erupted.

"Tori, NO!" Chloe shouted.

"Don't do this..."Simon said.

"Wait!" Kit and Lauren started simultaneously.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Derek boomed, gracefully dashing forward to grab my arm. I binded him instantly, backing toward the door. I tried to relate in my eyes how sorry I was for having to do this, but I was too worried thinking of how I could outrun him when the spell broke, which it was sure to do once I was like thirty feet away.

"I'm sorry guys." I panted, opening the door and starting to back out. "I'll be careful. You do the sa-"

"Kit's your dad!" Chloe suddenly cried. My heart dropped and Derek tumbled forward from the broken spell, grabbing me right before the words registered and he jerked his head to the family.

Everyone was dead silent. "W-what?"


	15. Genetics can be tweaked, obviously

**Chloe's POV**

What the hell had I done?

Everyone stared at me long and hard. I took a deep breath and tried to speak slowly, but even that didn't stop me from stuttering a little. "The demi-demon in the Ed-dison Group lab...sh-she said that Diane Enright tried to seduce Kit..."

"Yes..." Kit supplied, hurrying me along with his eyes.

"You turned her down..."

"Yes." he said firmly, but still looking urgent.

"The demon said that Tori was your daughter and I asked how that was possible if you didn't do anything with her. She just said _there are other ways_. And then, at Andrew's, Gwen knew."

"That's why that guard called her my sister when the demon was inside him?" Simon asked. He looked disbelieving. I didn't dare look at Tori. I tried to keep my eyes on only Kit.

"Yeah."

"But...how could she get hold of my-" Kit cut off quickly.

"They check everything." Aunt Lauren said slowly. "They have hair strands, blood samples, urine samples, oral swabs, and even..." she trailed off but we all knew what she meant. Kit had probably had to jack off into a little cup. They wanted to know _everything_. But why didn't he find that wierd?

"It could just be gossip." Simon said quickly.

"I don't look anything like my mom or sister..." Tori murmured. Her voice sounded completely shocked. Like, scary catatonic shock.

"How so?" Kit asked.

She looked to him, her face completely blank from any emotion. Still, I could see the pain in her eyes. "My sister...she's blonde like Mom. With blue eyes. My-" she gulped. "My _dad_ has brown hair. And mine is black. And I'm taller than my mom and sister. Just...just completely different."

"Can this really be possible?" Derek finally chimed in.

"I suppose..." Kit started. "Diane had access, she could get the staff to do it for her-"

"She was sure as hell crazy enough." Tori said bitterly.

Simon stood suddenly and marched over to Tori, dragging her to the dresser. She didn't complain like she normally would've, and he stood right by her side, surveying them in the mirror.

I could see his eyes darting back and forth, comparing Tori's height to his...she was _maybe_ half an inch shorter. He compared her black hair to his blonde and then glanced at his dad's black hair in the mirror. He scrunched his brow and so she did too. He smiled and she attempted to do the same, although hers was weak and more easily noted to be fake.

He took in her big, dark eyes...darker than his since his were always twinkling. She didn't look Asian at all. And Simon definitely did...you could tell it wasn't completely though.

But then again, Tori was his same height with the same lean body type that he shared with Kit. She had black hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was slightly darker than an average white chick but some people could have naturally tanner skin, right?

Simon threw his hands up. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I can see it but there are some things that _should_ be there but aren't."

"Like?" I asked. I don't know why...but I completely believed Tori to be Kit's daughter.

"She doesn't have any slant to her eyes. At all. And her skin is too light."

"You have _blonde_ hair Simon. Genetics can be tweaked, obviously."

He suddenly looked like he completely believed it. His eyes widened and he turned to Tori. "You think?"

She gave the tiniest of shrugs, her body tense. "Not like my mom can tell us for sure." she mumbled. Oh God. She was right. We'd never know for sure...I'd just opened another big box of shit onto Tori's life. Or maybe...this will save it. She'll never know for sure, but Kit won't let his maybe-daughter leave on her own.

There was a long silence. The longest I could ever remember in such a tense situation. Finally, Tori slumped, sitting on the dresser. She looked completely worn out. "I need to rest." she said suddenly. "I couldn't sleep with perv guy driving. And I barely fell asleep before Derek and you guys showed up."

"You're staying?" I asked, sounding way to cheerful for the circumstances we were in.

"I don't know." she whispered. "For now at least." She slunk over to the king-sized bed.

"We're not letting you leave." Kit said quickly. Just like I knew he would. Derek looked pleased, but I knew he was still troubled about Tori. I pushed down the jealousy pinching at my gut.

"Okay." Tori murmured, tucking herself beneath the covers. Everyone was shooting amazed looks to one another. Tori? Agreeing? Letting someone tell her what to do? Maybe she was shocked...but I think she _wanted_ to stay. Now she had no reason to leave. Kit was her dad. Even if he didn't know her...it was still her dad.

**Tori's POV**

I'd had suspicions before. Of course I had. My mother and sister were blonde, blue-eyed cheerleading bimboes. My father was a boring, brown-haired businessman with green eyes and a very pointy chin. I didn't look like either of them. The only thing I shared was my mother's little nose and her bitchy attitude.

My lips and eyes seemed to be a mixture between hers and Kit's... My skin too. My body was like Simon's, but slimmer and with curves. I knew that Daniel Enright wasn't my father. Kit was. He had to be.

But I'd never suspected that twist before. And now my thoughts were spinning in my head a mile a minute. I didn't understand how or why she would do that. It wasn't like she loved kids and couldn't wait.

Wait a minute...she wanted to seduce KIT. Not some handsome lawyer or Pro football player with great genes. She wanted Kit...a sorcerer. She wanted a powerful baby. And looky here...she got it.

Too bad I was the whole reason the bitch ended up dead. Because of her obsession with controlling me. And my powers.

I understood now. I got it. All I was to her was someone with infinite power...more power for her to use. Too bad she never thought I'd get my own personality and defy her. Branch out on my own without her.

Even knowing all of this. How she was and why she wanted me...what I was to her...I couldn't help but to feel worthless. I was someone that not even my mother could love. She'd abused me emotionally, physically, and verbally until I was a bitch to anyone...even people who tried to help me. But why wouldn't she at least let Kit know about me? She couldn't even let me have a dad?

"How could she keep this from me?" I heard Kit whisper. I kept my back turned away from the small group, huddled under the covers, but my body tensed and my nose was doing that tingling thing where I knew I was going to cry again. "She knew that it would hurt me for her to keep this from me. She knew that I was very family oriented."

"You would've took her." Lauren told him. "Well, wouldn't you?"

"Of course... Diane was-"

"A bitch." I added.

"So she didn't tell you." Lauren summed up. "The whole point was that _she_ wanted the child. You'd only take her. And she couldn't allow that to happen."

I knew they weren't meaning to be bitches but even they knew that my mom couldn't possibly actually _love _me. Even they knew that it was all about having a witch/sorcereress daughter.

I was a mixed blood.

**Derek's POV**

Dad took me and Simon outside. I guess for a man-to-man talk.

He turned to us once we were standing a little bit away from the motel room. "What are you boys thinking?"

"I don't know." Simon said quickly. "I'd never thought about having a sister."

"Tori...if she _is_ your daughter...would be my sister." I said. I knew my voice sounded disgusted.

"Hey! Tori's had a hard life." Dad defended. "Her attitude is a reflection of that. You need to give her a chance."

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? 'Hey dad, I think I'm falling in love with your daughter. I'm pretty sure she's my mate.' She was his daughter! Sure, I'd grown up with him and she hadn't. It seemed more like she was the adopted one. "I _like_ her dad." I mumbled.

Simon patted my back. "We sort of figured it was more than just a kiss." he told me. "You were practically frantic to find her."

"Derek...you _are_ my son. But maybe this was part of fate's plan. To bring you to me so you could meet Tori." I was surprised by this. I thought he'd be the first to say 'Stay with Chloe. Tori is your sister.' "As much as I think of you as my real son...you have no blood ties to her. We're not even certain that she has blood ties to me."

"Come on, dad..." Simon scolded.

"I'll admit, it sounds very likely." Dad said. "And she has a resemblance to you in some ways. But we're never going to know for sure. Not until we can do some sort of DNA test. I suspect she is my daughter. But Derek...there would be nothing wrong with you pursuing her. You have no blood relation. And you didn't even grow up together."

"You don't think it would be kind of incesty?"

"You think of me as your father. I think of you as my son. But you didn't grow up thinking of her as your sister. And you aren't her brother biologically."

"Hell...we're all one big family right now anyway." Simon added.

I took a deep breath. They were right. "I just hope Tori sees it that way."


	16. Outside

**Tori's POV**

I woke up around five in the morning. I'd slept for like ten hours and as I stood up, the soreness in my ribs was already getting better. I turned back toward the one big bed in the room and realized Chloe and Lauren were sleeping beside where I'd just vacated. Simon and Kit were sleeping in the chairs by the table and Derek was in the chair in the other corner, on my side of the bed.

I tiptoed into the bathroom and got in the shower. The warm water was exactly what I needed after that stressful ass day before. I brushed my hair and teeth and put the same clothes back on. They were still clean and I didn't have enough to be picky. Two pairs of jeans, a pair of sweats, pajama shorts, a few t-shirts, a brush, deodorant, and a toothbrush. That's everything I owned anymore.

When I stepped back into the room, Kit was awake. He smiled reassuringly at me, to which I smiled back. "Come on." he whispered, nodding his head toward the door.

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to be alone with the man that might be my dad just yet. His smile started to fade as I stood frozen and I sighed. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I stood and followed him toward the door. I put my socks and shoes on and we crept outside as quietly as we could.

"We'll go get some breakfast." he said, starting across the parkinglot to a gas station I could see across the street. I nodded and kept pace beside him. "Derek likes you." he said suddenly. "But he's worried now...that if you _are_ my daughter, it would be inappropriate."

"Not really." I murmured. "He's not related to me by blood. And we weren't raised together."

"That's exactly what I told him. And he understands that. He's just afraid that you'll find it..."

"Inappropriate?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Well, I'm less worried about the whole may be my adopted half-brother thing, and more about the my-best-friend-loves-him thing." I admitted.

"That will all work out in time." Kit said, sounding completely sincere.

"You don't know that for sure Mr. Optimism."

"Chloe is a very smart girl. But I believe that her and Derek's relationship is based on him making her feel safe. And that's all well and good. But to be completely honest, she doesn't seem the type that could handle a tempermental guy. Which Derek is. She would-and does-get along much better with Simon." he told me. I shrugged. "Even Simon has told me that he thought she was the 'one' before she got with Derek."

"Yeah...I could see that." I told him truthfully.

"The thing is...Derek's a little more complicated. His chosen partner needs to be agreeable with his personality, and also his wolf counterpart. And I believe that his wolf instincts are telling him that _you_ are that partner."

We were quiet for a moment, waiting for the cars to pass so we could run across the street. When we got to the gas station, I took a deep breath. "He told me I may be his mate. But he thought Chloe was at one point."

"Because he felt so protective." Kit explained. "But if he's having even stronger feelings for you while she's around, she definitely is not his mate."

"Still doesn't mean that I am either."

"That's true. But then again, if he chooses you and you two stay together, you'd become his mate. It isn't the same as soulmate. It isn't like there is only one person in the world for him." I nodded my understanding. "But Chloe can't be his mate when he feels so strongly for you."

We were in the gas station now, grabbing packaged muffins and fruit. I grabbed a carton of milk from the back refridgerated section and Kit grabbed a box of ridiculously over-priced cereal. "Orange juice?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded. "That's my girl."

**Derek's POV**

I woke suddenly. There was no reason, I just snapped awake. My gaze went straight to the bed, where Tori's sleeping form wasn't. I jumped up and whipped around, scanning the room to see if she'd taken her things. My eyes stopped when they went by Simon.

He was smiling an amused smile and his eyebrows were arched. I sat back down with a sigh. "Where is she?"

"Her and dad went out. I'm guessing for some father-daughter bonding." he answered.

"You really think she's y-"

"Yeah. I really do." he interrupted. "Not really sure why. But it feels right."

I stood and walked over to sit in the warm chair that my dad must of been in recently. I glanced out the window to see them walking back, holding bags. "Breakfast." I announced.

**Chloe's POV**

We dragged the table to the edge of the bed. Tori, Aunt Lauren, and I sat down beside one another and Derek, Simon, and Kit sat in the chairs they dragged over.

"Guys...I have an announcement." Kit said suddenly. "An old friend of mine called last night. It seems that someone blew up Edison Group's headquarters yesterday."

I heard a few gasps around the table.

"Whoever it is...they're out for revenge." Kit sighed. "They've been picking off Edison Group employees and Cabals one by one. And I think that maybe, in a few months...we'll be able to go home."

I could feel tears rushing my eyes. I'd get to see my dad! "Wait." I said suddenly. "Where will you guys go?"

Kit smiled. "Anywhere we want."

"Well...I'll be in Buffalo. Will you guys at least be in New York?" I asked.

"I guess I will." Tori spoke hesitantly. "Not at your fine arts school...but in the same town."

"We'll see each other, right?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. If my dad doesn't disown me and throw me out."

"Why would he do that?" Kit asked.

"Well, he's not my real dad, now is he?" she asked, snippily. "I'm sure he knows that. And now...why keep me anymore? He isn't getting anything out of it."

"His other daughter is your sister." Kit defended.

"And?" Tori asked. "That won't matter. Because I'm not. And it isn't like Ashley and I were really close. Or close at all for that matter."

"Either way, you'll have somewhere to go." I told Tori quickly, trying to combat the depressed mood that seemed to be settling over her. "Kit could take you. Or my dad could. I know my dad would."

"Oh, really?" she asked bitterly. "Of course your dad _has_ to be a great guy. I thought that once too."

"After my dad finds out about all of this...he'll do the right thing."I told her, unfazed by her bitchiness.

Her shoulders slumped suddenly and then she abruptly stood and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Outside!" she barked. But even with the anger, I could hear her thick, tear-strained voice. The door slammed behind her and I heard a sob rip through her before running footsteps.


	17. Going it alone

**Derek's POV**

I stood to follow Tori outside but Simon put a hand to my shoulder, trying to force me back into my chair. I complied, as if he'd really _made_ me do it and looked to him for an explanation. "Tori's not going to take kindly to you being hero-man right now, bro. She does things on her own terms, remember?"

"And maybe that's the problem!" I exclaimed. "She thinks nobody cares."

"No father would _actually_ throw their child out for not being theirs biologically, would they?" dad asked. He seemed utterly flabberghasted that Tori had even proposed something like that. "I mean...I understand her fears but...do you suppose he would do it?"

Chloe shrugged. "I hope not but at the same time, he already sorta betrayed her. Her mom died. I hope if it happens, he does it soon. She can just wash her hands of those people and build herself back up. I'll be there for her. I just hope that things get better for Tori."

We were all silent for a moment. Tori _had _probably been through more than any of us. Simon and I had dad. Chloe had her aunt and a father waiting for her at home, probably worried to death. Tori's mom was dead. Killed right in front of her and then reanimated by her best friend to kill someone else. And as bitchy as Mrs. Enright surely was...it was still Tori's mother. And then she finds out her father isn't her real father and maybe he has a reason for being so distant from her. And then she finds out that her ex-crush and current...I don't know what we are...are the sons of her real father. And then, we abruptly are making plans to get back to our real life and she's the only one who isn't sure if she has a real life to go back to. She doesn't know if she'll be welcomed.

So, if all those things were happening to me, would I want time alone to cry my heart out or someone to comfort me? I'd probably say I wanted to be left alone, I might even think I really did, but if no one even _checked _on me, I'd be dissappointed. And once someone showed me a little affection, I'd probably put up a token effort before letting them console me. Even when nothing they could say would help, just not feeling alone and unloved would be something.

So I stood again. "I'm going to go find her." I told them with a level tone. And then I went outside and followed Tori's scent around the hotel.

She was sitting on the ground against the back of the building, her knees pulled to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms and her shoulders shook convulsively. I'd never seen Tori cry.

I'd seen her eyes shine when she got angry and I'd even seen the very beginnings of tears welling up but I'd never ever seen her cry or even come close to it. I'd seen the pained look when she wanted to cry but didn't. So it made my breath catch all the more when she lifted her head to look at me and tears were rolling down her face like a dam had burst. She swallowed hard, brushing them from her face quickly with a viciousness that I'd never even seen Tori use. Was she angry at me for catching her or with herself for letting them come out at all? And then realization dawned on me. Was that why she'd slapped herself earlier? Was she that scared of showing any emotion besides anger?

"Go away, Derek." Her voice was cold and low and a little choppy but her eyes glaring at me hard enough to make me implode. I forced myself to step a little closer and she hopped up to her feet. "I'm serious." Her arms fisted by her sides. "I'm coming back, just give me a minute, for God's Sake!"

"Tori..." It was all I could say. Because I didn't know what else I could possibly say. I didn't want to bring up all the bad things that she was currently crying over. I didn't want to see her cry. But I couldn't really find a way to make her let me stay unless I did. "I'm sorry." I managed to croak through my dry throat.

That threw her off enough for the hateful light in her eyes to dim and her shoulders to untense a little. Her brow crinkled but the little sliver of anger was still in her voice when she asked, "For what?"

"Everything that you're going through." I said truthfully. "Especially for anything that has to do with me."

"Don't be so conceited!" she snapped.

"I'm not. I know our problem is nothing compared to the others."

"There are no problems!" she yelled. "I have everything in control."

I crossed my arms. Playing the sensitive guy would only let her run all over me. I smirked. "Oh, really? Then what do you have planned?"

"Nothing." she said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said." she said curtly. "I'm not going to do anything." She shrugged. "I'm going to go home without asking because I have a right to be there. I'm going to go to school and graduate and then I can leave."

"And your mom?"

"She's dead. Nothing to do about that." Her voice was too flippant. There was no way that someone could not care at all. And sure enough, I narrowed my eyes and searched hers. The pain wasn't as blatant as before, but it was there. Hidden under her anger and fear.

"And me?" I managed to ask.

"You're Chloe's boyfriend." she stated.

"No. I'm not. And you know that."

"Oh, you broke up with her?" she asked, her brows rising as if it was news. She knew.

"Not officially, but it kind of goes without saying. Chloe understands that."

She crossed her arms under her breasts and I stepped closer, only a foot or so between us. She swallowed again. "Are you sure that Chloe understands that? You're not just assuming?"

"Chloe is smart." I assured her. "She gets it."

"But still..." I cut her off then, pulling her to me with lightning speed using my right arm around her waist and my left hand behind her neck. I stooped down, crashing my lips onto hers. She only put up a small effort of resisting before her pushing hands balled into fists in the shirt at my shoulders. She murmured something uncomprehendible and I chuckled, never breaking away from our kiss.

I pulled her even tighter to me as the warm, sweet yet musky smell hit my nose. I was baffled for a moment but my body seemed to know what it was before it clicked in my mind. She wanted me.

A whimper escaped her mouth when I broke away, letting us both breathe as I started kissing and nipping at her neck. She tilted her head to the side so I could get better access and I groaned, grinding my hips against her slowly.

She squirmed helpless against the length of my body, still whimpering and moaning. I could feel her hard nipples pressing against my chest, her heat against the knee of my right leg which seemed to have unknowingly made its way between her legs. I growled at the tempting shiver that snaked through me.

"Whoa!" came a very familiar, surprised voice. Tori and I dropped one another simultaneously as I stepped back and looked to the left where my brother had rounded the corner of the building. He seriously had the worst timing in the fucking world. His face was practically bright red with embarassment. I was sure Simon had done more than this with multiple girls. So why'd he look so uncomfortable. "First time I'll get to say this, so listen up." Simon said suddenly, stepping a little closer. His face took on a mock-pained look. "Dude, that's my sister!"came out his amused whine.

I snorted. Tori scoffed, despite her obvious embarassment. There was a silence that I decided to break. "What is it, Simon?"

He started. "Oh, yeah. Dad's friend called back. More news, so come on." Tori didn't glance my way as we followed behind Simon back to our room.


	18. Bait

**Tori's POV**

"So, we weren't the first little group to go up against the Edison Group." I supplied, sitting by Derek in the van we'd stolen from the motel. We were headed to New York. New York! And I couldn't decide if I was more excited or nervous. All I knew was that I felt like I needed to get up, move around, _do_ something. I couldn't just sit here.

Kit...my father...had explained everything to us. I just wanted to go over it again. Make sure this wasn't a dream. The running was over. "No. We weren't the first."

"Then why were they so adamant about us?" I asked.

"Well...I suspect that out of all the projects...of the 73 children that were involved, only some were successful. Thirty-two had their powers reduced." Lauren spoke up. She'd be the one to know. Being a former employee and all. "Like Simon and Rae."

"Okay..." I prodded.

She didn't turn from the front seat as she continued. "The other fourty-three...like you and Chloe and Liz...got extra amped up. And of those fourty-three..." Her voice died down slowly and I understood.

"How many of those were terminated?"

"Twenty-seven when I left." she breathed out, sounding like she may cry. "Brady, Liz...others from other projects."

"So, thirty-two were reduced. Twenty-seven killed. And the other fourteen...what about them?" I asked.

"Of the fourteen...eight are still being 'evaluated' at another lab in California. Two are in this van. And the other four are still out there, without reason to have been brought in yet. But after they lost you and Chloe, I'm sure the others are in custody."

"No." Kit said suddenly. "My buddy on the phone...said they rescued a bunch of kids from the lab before the big boom set off. He said it was a dozen or so. I think they probably have the other twelve kids."

"What are those other kids?" I asked.

"A few sorcerers, a few witches, a vampire, three shaman and a necromancer or two. Little bit of everything."

"The thing is..." Lauren started again, talking to the whole van instead of only me. "Tori and Chloe are probably the most powerful of all the subjects. The necklace Chloe's mother gave her and the experiments have boosted her power to a ridiculous amount. And I don't know if the experiments are the entire reason for Tori being so powerful, or if it was a combination of experiments and mix-blood."

Kit slammed a hand down on the steering wheel. I felt a brow on my face quirk. Kit? Being angry? Wierd..."Damn Diane! How could she do this to her!"

"I'm fine." I tried to assure him, inwardly berating myself for feeling like I dissappointed him. Who cares if I'm not what he'd expect his daughter to be like! You're not even sure that you _are_ his daughter!

Derek squeezed my knee gently in silent encouragement. I wanted to slap his hand away. I wanted to hold it. I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to stop warring with myself and know what to do. I wanted to have control of the way my body reacted to him. I wanted to die and leave all these hard decisions behind. I wanted Chloe to be angry and hit me instead of giving me those forgiving, puppydog eyes. Anger I could deal with, I could snap right back. But how could I react when all I saw was love and forgiveness when she looked at me? Understanding and sympathy. I hated it!

"So..." I spoke up, pulling myself from my thoughts, "since the Edison group was so focused on getting Chloe and I, they dropped their guard. And another group was there to slam the dagger in. Cool."

Kit chuckled. "I guess you're right Tori. Frank said they could've never done it without us." He chuckled again.

"If you think about it...in our own way, even though we were running. We helped. We wanted to help those kids and we did. But instead of being the knights in shining armor, we were the distraction." I sighed, glancing around at all the contemplative glances. It's like they were just realizing what I'd just realized too.

"You're right." Chloe said softly.

"And I'm totally okay with playing bait if it helps." Simon put in.

"We did help, didn't we?" Kit thought aloud.

Lauren smiled and patted his hand. "We did."

I sat back against the bench seat of Kit's new van and sighed. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "Maybe all we'd done was survive and keep running, but we did our part. I'm proud of us."

Derek pressed his leg to mine. "Me too."

**Derek's POV**

I woke up first. Dad and Lauren had traded already once and now dad was behind the wheel again. Lauren was sleeping in the passenger seat. Chloe and Simon had stretched out in the shorter middle bench seat and Tori and I had done the same in the very back.

At first, we'd sat up as long as we could, not wanting to upset Chloe, but after she'd stretched out with Simon spooning around her, I didn't think she'd mind. Tori still held out for a long time, turning to the side and resting her head on the back of the seat. But a few hours in, she'd started slipping until her head was on my shoulder. She woke up with a small crick in her neck and curled into a ball on her half of the seat.

After she'd dozed again, her feet wound up in my lap and I'd laid down behind her. We were still that way now.

She was against me completely and I couldn't move without waking her but I could tell by the others' breathing that they were all asleep besides Dad. Tori's hair was in my face and I inhaled the fresh scent deeply. Her bottom was pressed into me and her frail back muscles bunched everytime she moved. Something so small and simple but something that I was noticing. Because it was Tori's back. One of her legs was bent and her foot was lying on top of my legs. Wierd, but the moment felt really intimate.

I tightened my embrace around her waist by just a little and nuzzled back into her neck to sleep.

"Hey, everybody!" Dad yelled suddenly.

I shot up, thinking someone must be on our tail, but he just smiled at me through the rear-view mirror. Tori sat up groggily, followed by Simon and Chloe.

"Gas statioin ahead. Another hour or two before we get to Buffalo. Anybody need to use the bathroom...do it now." He pulled in almost right after he said the words, and the next thing I knew, Tori was trying to climb over me to get to the door. I laughed when she tripped, sprawling across my lap.

She sat up, looking indignant and adorably sleepy before swatting me in the chest. "Shut up. I hurt my stomach." And then she scrambled over Chloe and Simon's vacated seat and got out of the van.

**Chloe's POV**

Tori followed me into the small two-stalled bathroom. We both did our business and she was washing her hands when I came out. She turned as she started to dry them. "Chloe..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you absolutely positive that you're not angry at me? Not at all?" Her eyes looked pleading.

"I don't get it. You want me to be mad?"

"It'd be easier." she admitted. "I don't understand how you could _not_ be mad. I kissed him. And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You _are_ my best friend." I assured her. "And you felt so bad about it that you vanished. I know you regret it, even if you never confessed it to me or apologized. And Derek confessed and apologized, so..."

"You know I am right?" she asked hurriedly. I looked up, confused. She threw her papertowel away and stepped closer, for once in an un-threatening manner. Her brows were knit in sincerity. "You know that I _am_ sorry. Right? I'm _so so so so_ sorry. I don't know...I stopped it. And we both felt terrible immediately afterward...I just-"

"You kissed him at the hotel." I told her slowly, guaging her reaction.

Her slumped shoulders confirmed it. "I don't know why!" she said, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "I don't know what's wrong with me! You're the first person to ever care and I betrayed you and I never thought I could be that kind of person to j-"

"Tori!" I yelled, getting her attention. I started to wash my hands. "You forgot. For one minute you didn't think about me. You kissed a boy that you thought was attractive and then you stopped because of me. You ran away to keep from doing it again...which probably hurt me more than finding out about you and Derek. I know...that something is going on with you two. More than a normal crush. And you tried to fight it anyway. To be a good friend. _That _is why I'm not mad."

She took a deep breath, looking as if she were fighting away tears. I was a little awed. "I love you, Chloe. You know that?"

I smiled. "I do now."

"You and Liz are the best friends I've ever had. And if you still love Derek...I will actively avoid him to my best abilities considering he's sort of my maybe foster brother."

"No. It's fine. I love Derek. And I think Derek is cute and I had a crush. Put all of those together and I thought I was _in_ love. But no. You and Derek should give it a shot. I'll be fine. Besides...I mean, Simon..."

Tori laughed. "Okay, future sister-in-law say no more." she joked, leading me out of the bathroom. Her laugh was a little surreal and I laughed along, thinking how much my life had seriously changed. Best friends with the biggest bitch I've ever met. And I liked her that way. Scratch that- Diane was the biggest. But still. Tori tied me up in a dark crawlspace with human skeletons. She put me down and called me names. She kissed my boyfriend.

And she'd slept beside me everynight, listened to my stories and told me hers. Watched me cry and tried to help even when it must've been incredibly awkward for her. She'd almost cried over losing my friendship even when I'd only seen Tori cry...well, heard it, when she was with her mother. Tori was a product of her upbringing and yet, she wasn't. Her mother had made her cold and rude and bitchy and untrusting. But she'd never made Tori evil or submissive.

So I linked my arm through Tori's as we picked out drinks for the road, and when Derek and Simon got back to the car, we ignored their frustrated expressions when they saw that Tori and I were going to sit together for the last leg of the journey.


	19. Love

**Derek's POV**

I think Tori and Chloe forget sometimes that I can hear better than average humans. Because for the last two hours of our journey back to Buffalo, they whispered to one another in a low tone. I knew Simon couldn't hear them but I wondered if they knew I could and just didn't care or had completely forgot.

Maybe it had started out without them caring but I soon realized they must've forgot when suddenly Chloe whispered, "So, are you going to live with Kit or your other dad?"

This wasn't something Tori would be comfortable talking about when not in private. But she answered. "I don't know." Not looking at Tori only made me realize how much I liked her voice. Chloe, despite her stutter, had a sort of musical voice. Sweet and clear. But Tori's voice was naturally sort of raspy. I couldn't really describe it. She sounded sort of like she had a slightly sore throat all the time. It wasn't deep...it was definitely feminine. But it was sort of arousing. Not in a husky, seductive tone but kind of...I don't know, it was just really unique. She seemed to assault all my senses.

Her raven black, shiny hair and her twinkling violet-tinted eyes. Her cute little nose and curvy body caught my eye. Her spring afternoon, appley scent filled my nostrils. Her voice in my ear. The sweet taste of her kisses. The feel of her against me. I wanted to be in the backseat with her.

"You think your dad will want you to stay with him?" Chloe whispered.

Tori let out a hushed, but very bitter, laugh. "I doubt it. But I don't want Kit to think he _has_ to take me, you know?"

"Tori, he wouldn't offer if-"

"Yes he would." Tori interrupted. "He's exactly the type of guy to offer even if he hated the idea."

"He's also the type to automatically love family." Chloe said quietly. I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

There was a long pause before Tori answered. "I hope so. Because I seriously doubt my Dad wants me anymore."

I heard a shuffling and the small grunt of someone getting hugged hard. I smiled at Chloe's caring attitude. She really was a great girl. A great girl for Simon. "Tori, if your asshole of a f-father doesn't want you. You'll stay with Kit. Or you can stay with me. I'd love that."

"Thanks, Chloe." Tori said. I could hear the gratitude in those two words. "That means alot."

"You're my best friend." Chloe said simply, like that explained everything. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tori replied. My breath caught a little. I'd never heard the word love come out of Tori's mouth at all. Ever.

**Tori's POV**

We camped out at Lauren's when we arrived in Buffalo. It was like four in the morning so I couldn't just be dropped off at my old house, now could I? Neither could Chloe. And Kit didn't exactly have a house at the moment.

Lauren went to bed immediately, saying they'd talk in the morning. Chloe had her own room in the lavish apartment and there was a guest room too, so I went with Chloe and Derek and Simon shared the guest room with Kit stretched out on the incredibly comfortable looking couch.

I woke up around two, not really remembering lying down with Chloe to begin with. I must've fallen asleep quick. And Chloe was gone. I went straight to the adjoining bathroom to shower. I was standing outside of the tub, toweling my hair dry when Chloe knocked and then slipped into the bathroom without waiting for my reply. I looked up.

"Got you some clothes. Clean clothes that you've never warn before." she added.

I smiled. "So, I wasn't the only one tired of wearing the same two pairs of jeans for the last month?" I asked. Chloe shook her head with mock-horror. I laughed.

"Since Aunt Lauren also has my..."

"Unnatural petiteness?" I offered.

She nodded. "Yeah. Since that...when I usually borrow her clothes, I fit them. You're slim but still curvy so they may be kinda tight...and they'll be a little short."

"No problem. It's warm so I'll make them into some capris or something. The shirt should be good though." I eyed the plain white teeshirt before slipping it overtop my cotton bra. The pants came on next and I rolled them half-way up my calf.

"It actually looks really good on you." Chloe commented.

"A little tight." I conceded. "Even the shirt is snug. But Lauren does share your genetics after all."

Chloe smiled. "Derek's gonna drool." she commented. I blushed. It was still wierd that Chloe would talk to me about boy stuff since the current boy in my life was her boyfriend like two days ago. She just smiled at my embarrassment. "What? It shows off your curves."

I grimaced as I looked down at the clothes. My small breasts were more pronounced in the snug shirt and my hips too. "I guess wearing skin-tight clothes will do that for your figure."

Chloe laughed again. "Come on. Your dad m-I mean, Kit made breakfast." I still caught the slip. And wierdly enough, it sounded good. I just nodded and followed her out to the kitchen.

**Kit's POV**

Michael Enright was a pompous, ignorant ass. I concluded this almost instantly. We'd settled in his 'study' and his eyes flickered over me warily. I didn't mind that. Be suspicious.

But when they did the same thing to Tori, who was raised as his daughter, I wanted to punch him. He looked slightly scared and slightly disgusted by her.

"Let me get this right..." he started. "You're telling me that before Diane died in that building...she told you Tori was your daughter?"

The lie had been easy to makeup. Diane was definitely the type to say something like that, even if it wasn't true. She wanted to torture people beyond her death. And sadly...Michael Enright didn't look too upset with her death. After all, it'd only been a week ago.

"Yes." I said tersely.

"Daddy?" came a lilting voice from the hallway. The door cracked open and a younger, peppy version of Diane stepped into the room, quickly processing the situation. She glowered at Tori. "What are you doing here?"

Tori didn't respond.

"Daddy, is Tori coming home?"

"I don't know, Princess. It may not be her home afterall." Michael concluded.

My jaw dropped. Tori's tightened.

"So, she'll stay with me then." I said quickly. "I can teach her anyway."

Michael's eyes zeroed in. "Teach her your magic?" he bit out.

I was astounded again. "W-what?"

"Yes. Diane told me about what she could do. About how powerful she was. About what she did with that place. And you can't teach Tori. None of her powers were inherited."

A bark of laughter shot from my mouth. "Well, then Michael, Diane was still keeping a little of the truth from you, huh?" I didn't wait for a response. "The experiments Diane was doing was to weaken other supernaturals. That whole mood disorder Tori had was a cover. She was in a Edison Group run home pretending to be a troubled teens home. Tori does have power. Lots of it. And I don't know if it was because the drug your wife forced on her reacted badly like with some others or because my sorcerer DNA combined with Diane's witch DNA. Hell, could be both."

"So, how do I know if-"

"Tori's sister is an average, human girl. I don't know why natural selection decided she was unworthy, but Tori is the only one with power of Diane's children."

"And you know this how?" Michael barked.

"Because I can sense witches and sorcerers, you ass."

Michael flinched at the sudden curse. "Look, mister, you wi-"

"NO. You look. I am taking my daughter upstairs to pack her things. We wanted to be courteous and see if you wanted to remain a part of Tori's life but given your behavior, I doubt my daughter would want it."

"You don't even know if she _is_ your daughter!" Michael pounced. Oh, now he wants to act all concerned.

"Look at the girl! A blonde and a brunette really think they'd have a black-haired daughter? She shares the same build that my son and I have. And she's got black eyes." The man and Diane were both blue eyed. "How stupid can you be? But no matter." I added, quickly calming myself. "DNA tests will solve that. And when that comes out conclusive, I hope you can sign over guardianship without a hassle. Otherwise, trust me, I'll be suing for more than custody. How does...pain and suffering sound?"

"Fine." Michael ground out.

"Daddy?" Tori's sister asked from the side.

"It's fine, Emily." he said quickly.

Tori stood and turned to me. "Alright. Packing, then can we go?" she asked. I nodded, sensing the inner turmoil that my little girl hid so well, and followed her out of the study and to her bedroom.


	20. It's my job

**One Month Later**

**Derek's POV**

Dad found a job after only a week of looking. We found a house not too long after. Lauren loaned dad enough money to buy the essentials until we could buy more for the house.

Tori took everything from her old room. Her bed, dressers, clothes...everything. It took all of us a few days of being glared at by her dad, but we got it. We all had our own bedrooms and Chloe came over daily.

We'd all met Chloe's father too. He was a nice guy, if not a little unfocused. After Chloe told him everything, he'd been majorly shocked. But after a few days, and proof, he seemed to come around. After being home for two weeks, he was finally convinced he could leave Chloe alone again while he went on a business trip. But it wasn't needed. Chloe came over to spend the night with Tori.

Lauren had continued to visit too and I was beginning to think her and Dad had something going on.

Tori and I, on the other hand, were a little awkward. Since she lived with us, she was concerned what people would think. If they would think she was dating her brother. I tried to reassure her. We all did.

Dad and Tori worked out a story, which was actually kind of close to the truth. Her parents had kicked her out and she moved in with us because she was my girlfriend, then my dad adopted her. All of those things were true except for the reason that she moved in with us. It was because we were her family.

Everyone would think Tori and I were both foster children, and it worked well, because although Tori adored Kit in her own way, she still hadn't really accepted him as her father. She'd been hurt, so Dad understood completely.

We'd worked hard to make up all our schoolwork so we could go to our appropriate grades when school started, which was the next day. I'd even got my license, although I'd had my learner's permit forEVER.

We were currently at the mall in town, shopping. Chloe, although still wanting to be a screenwriter, had opted to go to school with us since everyone in her old school thought she was a psycho and no one had even kept contact with her. She would need her friends nearby, as would Tori.

So we were all shopping, with one of Dad's old fake credit cards, which we were to ditch after these purchases, to get a few new outfits for school. Tori had talked me into getting a haircut and it was now a shaggy mop around my ears instead of almost to my shoulders. We had moved to a small town near Buffalo called Hiltan Top and Chloe and her Aunt spent lots of time there.

Chloe's dad had also got a new, very classy house there since Chloe wasn't going to school in Buffalo anymore. The mall was in Buffalo though, and that's why when Chloe suddenly stopped, we all did and I looked down. She didn't like coming to Buffalo. "What?"

Before she could answer, I heard Simon yelp as her grip on his hand tightened. Oh yeah, Tori and I were awkward but Simon and Chloe were full-out together now. I was happy for them and it may have made Tori and I's situation a little harder because I knew what we were missing, but I was trying to be patient.

"Chloe?" came a surprised female voice from ahead. I glanced up.

"Hey, Miranda..." she muttered, looking really confused and horrified. I had to smile a little. The group approaching us were all Chloe's age, meaning two years younger than me and one year below Tori and Simon. We sometimes called them the twins to annoy them. The girl Chloe had called Miranda was tall with limp blonde hair and a very rounded face. She was holding hands with a tall brunette boy. She had two girls with her too, another tall girl with long dark brown hair, and then an average height girl with curly light brown hair.

"We didn't know you...were back." Miranda said stiffly, trying to sound cheerful. She looked down to Chloe and Simon's attached hands and a triumphant smile came over her face. "Told you you'd get a guy when you stopped being such a baby."

Tori tensed beside me, looking at Chloe expectantly, trying to convey support. Simon was watching her from her other side. Chloe cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She did that whenever she wanted to make sure to speak without stuttering. "Yeah, I'm back. Have been for about a month now." She turned to Simon with a smile. "This is my boyfriend, Simon." she introduced before turning to us. "And that's his brother Derek and this is my best friend, Tori."

Tori just did a quick rise of her brows as if to say _yeah, bitches, what do you think of that? _

Chloe continued. "Guys, these were my friend from A.R. Gurney. Miranda, Beth, and Kari. And that's Brent...obviously Miranda's boyfriend, now." Chloe smiled as if laughing at a joke only she knew while her friends suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Miranda was blushing. "Well, you know...you never made a move...and you were gone, so-"

"Wait." Tori interrupted. "Chloe's been gone for like three months, I'd bet ten bucks you guys have been together for more than two and half."

"It's cool, Tori." Chloe said quickly. "She had been pushing me to ask him out. Truthfully, I was more interested in Nate. But then..." she sighed and looked to Simon again. "Everything worked out, didn't it?"

Simon's blinding smile came out before he kissed Chloe. "Sure did." he murmured.

Miranda seemed a little irritated with the lack of response. "Wow, Chlo, your stutter is gone."

"Thank Tori and Derek for that." Chloe responded, glancing to the both of us.

Tori laughed. "After everything we've been through, learning to stamp your nerves down was nothing." Chloe nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

"So, where were you?" another girl asked. "After the incident in school...we didn't hear anything."

Chloe scoffed. "I tried to email all of you."

"Well, we, uh..."

Chloe scoffed again. "It's fine. I get it. Good thing it wasn't a real disaster or I'd have been screwed, huh?" Her friends looked taken aback by her language and harshness. "You three deserted me before you even had an explanation. But whatever...I've got the type of friends I need now."

"So...how did you meet your new friends?" Miranda asked snidely.

Chloe smirked. "Well...those doctors...they placed all of us in the same house for troubled teens. They seemed to think I was schizophrenic. Seeing and hearing things that weren't there and a danger to others because of it. Derek had a disorder that keeps him from being able to relate or care about others."

I saw what she was doing. "Which doesn't make sense since I got there by paralyzing someone that hurt my brother." I spoke up. I'd got over it enough to accept what I'd done and Tori even said the guy deserved it. They were planning to stab Simon afterall, so they were attempted murderers. Same as killing Liam. "Cared about him, now didn't I?" I asked, leering menacingly at the kids in front of us.

"And Tori...okay, her diagnosis was sort of close." Chloe admitted. "Bipolar. Anger issues. Dissociation."

"Hey!" Tori objected. "I am NOT severely bipolar!"

"But you have an anger management issue." Chloe deadpanned. "And trouble conversing with people."

Tori shrugged. "But I have REASONS for my anger, which is how it differs from bipolar disorder. Plus, I manage my anger just fine. And I can converse with people, I just have trust issues. Also, with good reason. They just assign these names to everything and make it worse than it is."

"Yea. Locking yourself in your room for days and trashing the place sounds great."

"You make it sound like I'm crazy." Tori pouted. "Immature, childish, maybe. But not crazy. And I'm getting better, aren't I Derek?"

I winced a little when her intense gaze turned to me. But truthfully, she had been getting better. "You are." I told her with a nod. She smiled.

"Uh..." one of Chloe's old friends started. Tori's gaze flipped to them.

"Chloe told me about all of you. And I can slap a lable on you too, so don't start getting all judgemental."

Miranda harrumphed.

"You have an inferiority complex." Tori pointed out. "Fancy name for low self-esteem. It's why you sleep around and stalk guys afterward. Also why you put Chloe and your other friends down. To feel more important. You're also afraid to be alone. Dependency issues."

Miranda opened her mouth but no words came out. Tori laughed outright and Chloe tried to disguise a giggle.

"Chloe! You never used to be this mean!" one of the girls admonished.

"I used to let you guys walk all over me." Chloe told her. "Sorry, Kari. I don't have anything against you all. I just want you to know that I really thought we were friends before. I listened to your problems and gave advice when nobody ever wanted to know mine. I let you put me down, thinking you didn't know better or didn't mean it, but I won't do that anymore." She sighed heavily. "We really need to go though. School clothes to buy and all."

She started pulling Simon along and Tori grabbed my hand to pull us along.

**Tori's POV**

After meeting Chloe's EX-friends, we split up. Derek and Simon to their favorite guy places and Chloe and I to get our own things. After buying a few pairs of underwear, bras, and socks, I picked out a few pair of jeans and shirts I liked.

Chloe was already ready and we made for the counter to wait until Derek came back. They were waiting when we arrived. The clerk rang up our stuff and Derek handed over the credit card.

As we walked out into the parking lot ten minutes later, Derek snapped the card in half and tossed it into the garbage. It was dark out, and while we'd got there only an hour before closing when it was packed, there were few cars out now. Ours was in the back.

I sighed and started to trudge forward.

And that's when he appeared, accompanied by a tingling. Tobey, or whatever. I think that was his name. And he looked enraged. "You killed them all!" he roared.

I took an involuntary step back. "What! No. I didn't kill anyone!"

"They're all gone." he repeated. "They were killed and now I'm being tracked! And you four brats and your daddy dearest are going to be gone too."

I stopped suddenly. "Wait. Isn't popping around unexpectedly your only power?"

He heard the scorn in my voice. "I don't need lightning or dead creatures or strength to kill you." he sneered. "This will do just fine." He said, pulling a gun from the waistband of his jeans. He'd just been bringing the gun up to aim when Derek leapt forward.

Tobey dissolved and reappeared closer, between where Derek had went and where Chloe, Simon, and I were now. The tingling was skittering across my skin again, the feeling I got when in the presence of magic. I sucked in a breath as he brought the gun up a second time, thinking I was about to die. I squeezed my eyes shut and started to pray, only to stop and look when I heard a scuffle and curse, along with someone gasping.

Derek had Tobey on the concrete, grappling for hold on one another. "Chloe! Concentrate on his spirit." I told her.

"Huh?"

"Just concentrate on not letting him leave. Keep his spirit held down." I was saying as I moved forward uselessly, trying to get a better feel of the magic he had. I felt the slight tingling on his skin and sent out my own mind or power, exploring his.

And then I cast a binding spell on it. And then I stepped back, concentrating half-way still on the binding spell of his magic, and then half on his actual physical form and cast another spell.

Normally, keeping him from moving would only work until he could teleport or whatever to somewhere my power didn't reach. But I had his power bound from teleporting, his body bound from moving, and Chloe hopefully was keeping him from astral projecting or whatever. He could take his body because of the experiments, but he didn't have too. We'd learned that from Kit's contacts.

Derek finally stilled, realizing Tobey couldn't move. He grabbed the gun from Tobey's hand and hurriedly stood, backing toward us.

"What now?" Simon asked. "We can't kill him!"

I sighed, still keeping concentration. He was right. Derek was already haunted by Liam and that other kid he'd hurt. And after all the running and such, the whole fact that I'd killed Raul had came back to me.

And then that tingling came over me again and I panicked, thinking Tobey was breaking free. But another man appeared, looking haggard and weary. He glanced around quickly and then down to Tobey. "What are you four?" he asked gruffly.

Something implored me to answer. "Witch." I said quickly.

"Sorcerer." Simon told him cautiously.

"Necromancer." Chloe said quietly.

"Werewolf." came Derek's curt reply, eyeing the man as if expecting trouble from his statement.

The man nodded. "Was he coming after ya?"

"Yes, sir." Simon answered. "We were taken by Edison Group before. Are you one of the men that...destroyed the group?"

The man chuckled. "Sure am, kid. Hey! You ain't Kit's son, are ya?"

Simon's brows rose. "Yes."

"Yeah. Mike told me these guys was after one of his friend's kids. Said Kit had four kids with 'em. The werewolf bit sealed it. Don't see many of 'em without a Pack." He knelt down by Tobey. "What'd you do to keep him here?"

"Chloe kept his spirit from leaving." Simon answered. "And Tori bound his magic...for the time being anyway. They can't keep either one up."

"Well, I'll take him now." the man offered, yanking Tobey to his feet. I dropped my bindings on him and took a few deep breaths and rubbed my aching temples. Concentration sucked. "Don't worry, kids. We got this. But...uh, maybe you should hurry home now. It's gettin' dark out."

Derek nodded quickly. "Thank you, sir."

The man laughed again. "It's Chuck, Derek. And my job is protecting our kind from these scum." He mimicked as if tipping his hat. "Derek, Victoria, Chloe, Simon." With that, he was gone and we were all slightly wierded out that the guy knew us by name.


	21. Center of Attention

**Tori's POV**

God. I hated being the center of attention. That goes to show how much I changed.

I'd never had that problem before. Before, I'd loved it. I'd longed for attention. Something that I didn't get at home from my parents. Not when they could help it. Which was wierd since my mother went through so much trouble to conceive me in the first place. But no, I'd been a distraction, a burden. A fuck up. A looney. An embarassment to her.

And I'd believed it. Really believed all of it. Everything she said. Until Lyle House.

I can hate the house as much as I want, but I'll always be grateful that I ended up there. Sure, there was danger and I had breakdowns and Liz died, but I met Derek and Simon and Chloe. I met my real father through them and I got to leave my old life. I'd always have those old hurts but I was happy now.

Happy, and safe. With my real dad, a brother, a best friend, an aunt-figure, and a boyfriend.

But after being stared at and evaluated and interrogated and chased, I didn't want to be noticed anymore. I didn't care. It was pointless and made me nervous now. Why were they looking? Did they know? Were they dangerous?

Derek opened the Jeep door for me and helped me out. I tried to look away from all the enquiring eyes in the parking lot. After grabbing my shoulder back, I shut the door and turned to my sorta-kinda-boyfriend. He looked a little nervous himself. "Uh...remember how we had the whole Boyfriend plan going?"

I nodded with a smirk. "Uh-huh."

"Well...I mean, you've been wanting to take it slow. So how do you wanna do this? We on a break or just not very touchy-feely or what? Do you wanna just say you're Simon's sister?" He looked upset and worried and I smiled.

"Derek, it's fine." I told him, grabbing his hand and linking our fingers. He looked confused for a moment. "I think I'm ready for hand-holding, making-out phase, okay boyfriend?"

He shook his head like I was a silly child, but he was smiling. His grip on my hand tightened a little. "Alright then." he said happily.

"Are you nervous?" I teased as Simon and Chloe came to stand beside us, waiting to walk as a group into the school. "Derek...it's over now. This is where we're settling."

Simon smiled. "Yeah, bro. Basketball team for me. Art Club for Chloe. You should do wrestling or football. And Tori...well, Tori can be a ch-"

"Say cheerleader and I'll smoke you!" I threatened.

"Tori! You can't go around saying that. People will think you're threatening to shoot people." Chloe admonished.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Fine, Simon. Say cheerleader and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Simon scoffed. "Ha! Like you could. Derek would t-" He cut off suddenly, watching Derek's face. His brows were rose high. "You _would _defend me, wouldn't you?"

Derek's hands went up. "Brother, girlfriend...not getting in the middle." was all he said. "Settle your sibling rivalry on your own time."

I scoffed. "I could hex that jerk into next century if I w-"

Simon was smiling broadly and pretending not to notice my own amused grin that I couldn't seem to hide when he interrupted. "Sure, sure. Into next century, I know. I know."

Chloe and Simon kissed briefly. "You guys are losers." she commented.

Simon laughed. "Hell yea we are!"

"Liz says we'll be late." Chloe said quickly. I smiled softly in the direction Chloe had looked. Liz and I wrote notes to one another alot now. She hung around with me more than Chloe. She was my other best friend. Who cares if she was a ghost. I loved her.

Plus, she wasn't the only one that had changed.

I wasn't such a bitch as before. Happy, for once and loved. I still wasn't the most open and trusting person but it was to be expected. Chloe had got over most of her nerves and fears. Derek had finally came out of his shell and interacted with people. And forgave himself. And Simon had came to terms with not being as powerful as other sorcerers, as being the only successful Edison Group subject in our little group. In our little family.

I was pretty sure Lauren and Kit were getting together. They hadn't made it official or anything bu-

My phone rang suddenly and I pulled it out of my jeans pocket as we walked quickly inside. I saw the display and hit speaker. "You guys there?" came the voice.

"Going to class now." I responded.

"Just wanted to wish you luck. What do you all have first?"

"Computer science for me and Tori." Derek told him. Something I was as advanced in as Derek. About the only class we shared, too.

"Art for us." Chloe told Kit.

"Alright. Have fun. Make friends. Don't get into trouble. Love you guys."

"Love you Dad." Simon and Derek said simultaneously.

"Love you, Kit." Chloe told him.

"Love you Dad." I told him before flipping the phone shut. No one made a big deal, knowing I'd hate that. Simon and Chloe smiled and Derek just squeezed my hand. I'd told Kit I loved him, just never called him Dad. It'd taken awhile. But now I trusted him.

"Alright, see you guys... at Lunch?" I asked.

"Yup." Simon said happily, hurrying him and Chloe down the hall. I gripped Derek's hand tighter and followed him to our Computer Lab. I ignored all the stares of the students though. I had Derek now. I'd changed. I hated to be the center of attention.


End file.
